Desígnios do Destino
by Yoru no Hoshi
Summary: Algumas vezes, não importa quais caminhos decidimos trilhar, o nosso destino simplesmente será concretizado sem importar quais sejam os fatores envolvidos... Fic dedicada à MeRRy aNNe. Capítulo nove Online! Fic terminada finalmente!
1. Capítulo Um

**N/A:** Antes de iniciarmos essa história é importante deixar claro a época em que ela se passa em um passado não muito distante, no século XX, mas não foi exatamente especificado. Caberá a cada leitor a tarefa de situar os personagens no tempo...

Sem mais delongas, vamos à fic.

_**Desígnios do Destino**_

_Capítulo Um_

O homem estava sentado sobre o galho de uma árvore observando alguns jovens que treinavam com espadas de bambu. Estavam em horário de descanso, mas eles não paravam, o que era comum entre os mais novos cadetes do exército. Sorriu ao ver aquela cena. Já fora assim quando mais novo, porém o sentimento de ansiedade diante das batalhas desaparecera quando seu pai morreu na guerra.

Sua família possuía vários bens, acumulados através de muitas gerações. O pai, seguindo a tradição da família, fizera parte do exército chinês e era um respeitado general. No entanto, morrera consideravelmente cedo, antes de, sequer, completar os quarenta anos.

Sua mãe ficara muito abalada, entrou em terrível depressão, negando-se a comer, ou até mesmo a sair do quarto, não queria falar com ninguém. Certa noite, uma das criadas foi levar-lhe o jantar e a encontrou inconsciente no chão. Havia tomado uma super dosagem de antidepressivos. Foi levada com urgência para o hospital, mas não adiantara. Ela já havia falecido.

Fora um golpe muito forte para ele e suas irmãs. Não conseguiam mais permanecer na casa, então puseram-na a venda.

Ele tinha dezoito anos quando se mudou para o Japão, onde foi morar na casa de amigos de infância. Suas irmãs separaram-se, indo cada uma para um lado, viver suas vidas.

Eriol Hiiragizawa e Tomoyo Daidouji participaram de um programa de intercâmbio durante um ano em Hong Kong, quando ele estava na quarta série. As famílias de ambos mantinham negócios com a sua e foi assim que se conheceram. Eriol era dois anos mais velho, enquanto Tomoyo tinha um ano a mais, mas isso não impediu que se dessem bem. Eriol e Tomoyo haviam se casado no ano anterior à mudança do jovem chinês.

Eriol fazia parte do exército japonês e havia acabado de se tornar capitão, na ocasião. Ele, então, decidira fazer o mesmo. Tinha recebido treinamento em combate e havia sido criado de forma extremamente disciplinada, não fora difícil ingressar nas forças armadas, muito menos, subir de patente. Em um ano já havia alcançado o posto de tenente e quase dois anos depois se tornou capitão, enquanto Eriol tornava-se comandante.

'E isso já faz três anos…' – pensou, olhando o céu cinzento sobre sua cabeça. Suspirou, estava com um mau presságio, esperava apenas, não estar certo.

"Aí está você, meu amigo!" – ouviu alguém dizer junto à árvore. Olhou para baixo e viu Eriol lhe sorrindo. – "Estive procurando-o, Shaoran…" – disse, enquanto o chinês descia.

"Então fale, meu amigo... O que quer de mim?" – perguntou sorrindo de volta.

"O general nos convocou para uma reunião sobre alguns incidentes que estão ocorrendo nas proximidades de Kanoya, um vilarejo católico ao leste de Kagoshima, em Kyushu… no extremo sul do Japão...".

"Ah, sim..." – suspirou. – "Pois então não nos demoremos por aqui... Não queremos irritar o general, não é mesmo?" – riu, acompanhado do amigo.

"Você realmente não gosta de Kurosawa, não é?" – perguntou Eriol, ainda rindo.

"Ele é convencido demais para quem sai com o rabo entre as pernas à mínima menção de enfrentar o inimigo..." – explicou, debochando. – "Vamos logo...".

Foram até o local onde estavam reunidos vários soldados, tenentes, capitães e o general. Assim que se uniram ao grupo, Kurosawa começou a falar.

"Como todos sabem, um grupo militante chinês está invadindo nosso território pelo sul... O primeiro local a ser atingido será Kanoya..." – suspirou, vendo alguns soldados ficarem confusos. – "Kanoya é um vilarejo católico, bem pequeno e subsistente... Por isso muitos não sabem de sua existência..." – ouviu-se um 'ah...' de alguns soldados. – "Precisamos deter esse avanço, por isso estaremos mobilizando algumas unidades para lá, que se instalarão no vilarejo para esperar o momento certo para acabarem com os chineses..." – olhou para Li rapidamente. – "Um comandante e um capitão serão enviados com a tropa... e a escolha já foi feita...".

"E quem irá, senhor?" – perguntou um dos tenentes, percebendo a pausa do general.

"Hiiragizawa e Li..." – respondeu, mal-humorado, demonstrando sua insatisfação com a escolha. – "Partirão amanhã pela manhã, portanto vão arrumando as coisas... O restante da tropa estará pronta quando chegarem... Estejam aqui às cinco da manhã em ponto."

"Sim, senhor!" – os dois bateram continência e saíram de lá, indo para a residência Hiiragizawa.

"Não acho que Tomoyo ficará muito satisfeita com a nossa partida..." – comentou Shaoran. – "Ela não gosta de ficar sozinha...".

"Não se preocupe com isso... Tomoyo entende que temos nossas obrigações..." – suspirou. – "Mas mesmo assim acho que vou ter que persuadi-la a não ir conosco na hora da partida...".

"Eu ainda não entendo porque não quer a presença dela no momento da partida. Ela fica muito chateada com isso, sabia?".

"Que fique somente entre nós, Shaoran... Eu não quero que ela vá, pois sei que a verei triste por minha partida e isso é algo que não conseguiria suportar..." – suspirou. – "Algum dia você entenderá... Quando encontrar alguém realmente especial...".

Assim que chegaram na casa, Tomoyo foi recepcioná-los.

"Boa tarde!" – cumprimentou. – "Voltaram cedo, aconteceu alguma coisa?" – estranhou.

"Bem..." – começou Eriol, olhando para Shaoran.

"A esposa é sua... Conte você..." – disse, rindo do amigo. – "Vou para meu quarto tomar um banho... Avisem-me quando o jantar estiver servido..." – saiu do hall e foi para seu quarto.

O jantar foi um período de pesado silêncio, como Shaoran já esperava. Tomoyo estava triste, o que era incomum no dia-a-dia. Quando um dos dois viajava, ela ficava um pouco abalada, mas nada muito sério. Se os dois estavam fora, ela ficava deprimida daquela forma.

Assim que terminou, Shaoran levantou da mesa e foi para uma saleta anexada ao recinto, onde havia um piano e um violino. Sabia que Eriol e Tomoyo iriam discutir um pouco, depois se trancariam no quarto e Shaoran só veria Eriol na manhã seguinte para saírem. Era o que acontecia todas as vezes que os dois, ou somente Eriol, saíam em viagem pelo exército.

Sentou-se em frente ao piano e começou a tocar. Uma melodia melancólica tomou todo o cômodo, enquanto o guerreiro perdia-se em pensamentos sobre seu passado e como fora parar ali. Tudo acontecera extraordinariamente rápido e, apesar de tudo, ele se considerava alguém de sorte. Tinha amigos fiéis, que o ajudaram quando ele precisou. As irmãs, apesar da distância, sempre arranjavam um jeito de saber dele... Riu enquanto lembrava da reação delas ao contar que ele entrara no exército... E quando descobriram de sua patente de capitão? Elas eram extremamente histéricas e indiscretas, o que lhe causava muita dor de cabeça, mas no fundo sentia falta das maluquices que faziam. A última vez que se viram, fora um ano antes quando ele visitou seu sobrinho recém-nascido. Deixou sua mente vagar junto à música. Gostava muito de Tomoyo e Eriol. Eram ótimos amigos e não se incomodavam com sua presença na casa, mas, em certos momentos, não podia evitar a sensação de ser um peso para os dois, além daquele vazio em seu peito ao vê-los interagindo. Achava belo o sentimento que unia os amigos e detestava ver Tomoyo amargurada, principalmente quando sua tristeza era relacionada às constantes viagens de Eriol. Tinha receio de que, caso algo acontecesse a ele, acabasse tomando uma atitude semelhante à de sua mãe. Afastou rapidamente esses pensamentos, Tomoyo não era uma mulher fraca, embora o parecesse. Fora surpreendido muitas vezes pela força e perseverança que sua amiga tinha.

Finalizou a melodia, ainda imerso em lembranças, e ouviu palmas. Virou-se para a porta e fitou Eriol, ao lado de Tomoyo, observando-o.

"Excelente, meu amigo!" – Eriol disse sorrindo e entrando na saleta, com a esposa logo atrás dele. – "Mas a melodia é um tanto triste… por que não toca algo mais alegre?" – perguntou.

"Claro!" – apontou o violino. – "Acompanha-me?" – perguntou, recebendo assentimento do amigo que pegou o instrumento e posicionou-se ao lado do piano.

"Sente-se e aprecie o espetáculo, minha querida!" – Eriol disse em tom de brincadeira.

"Ora, mas eu não perderia isso por nada…" – respondeu no mesmo tom do esposo.

Tocaram entusiasticamente uma seqüência de melodias descontraídas. Shaoran não entendia bem o motivo deles estarem tão tranqüilos, mas não importava. Ele preferia ver Tomoyo sorrir a chorar. Ao término da apresentação Tomoyo pôs-se de pé para aplaudi-los.

"Estava maravilhoso…" – disse em meio a um grande sorriso. – "Agora é melhor irmos dormir. Precisamos descansar, pois a viagem até Kanoya é bem longa e cansativa…" – suspirou saindo da sala e deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

Shaoran virou-se para Eriol, que tinha um olhar cansado, enquanto observava a esposa.

"Eriol,… diga que eu entendi errado e que Tomoyo não irá conosco amanh" – pediu vendo o amigo balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Não posso dizer isso, meu amigo…" – ele tirou os óculos do rosto e um lenço do bolso, começando a limpá-lo.

"Mas isso é loucura. Não será seguro para ela…" – estava transtornado.

"Eu sei disso. Tomoyo sabe disso…" – recolocou os óculos. – "Mas ninguém vai conseguir mantê-la aqui, Shaoran. Se ela não for conosco, irá sozinha. Acredite, ela realmente ir" – suspirou caminhando até a porta.

"Não entendo como você aceitou uma coisa dessas, Eriol…" – Li disse confuso, seguindo o amigo. Tomoyo apareceu na porta com um sorriso.

"Não brigue tanto com Eriol por causa disso, Shaoran…" – pediu. – "A única razão de eu ir com vocês é a obrigação que tenho com uma familiar. Minha prima mora naquele vilarejo…" – levou as mãos até o peito. – "A história toda é meio complicada e o que interessa é que sou a única família que Sakurinha tem…" – suspirou. – "Sinto-me culpada até hoje por não ter insistido mais para que ela viesse morar conosco quando meus tios morreram…" – sorriu para o rapaz. – "Correspondemo-nos com freqüência e sabendo que algo ruim pode acontecer com minha priminha não posso ficar aqui…" – concluiu, vendo o rapaz balançar positivamente a cabeça, indicando que compreendia os sentimentos dela.

"Devemos dormir, então, porque temos de estar no quartel às cinco e ainda há muito a ser preparado para nossa partida." – Eriol disse passando o braço pelo ombro da esposa.

"Certo!…" – o chinês sorriu. – "Boa noite para vocês. Até amanhã!" – disse saindo da sala.

"Boa noite!" – o casal disse vendo o rapaz passar pela porta.

**_Continuará..._**

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

****

**N/A:**

Yoru: Aiya, gente, olha quem está de volta... Eu e a minha mãe!!... erguendo uma sobrancelha... hei... Nada de: "Essas duas de novo, não!"... Vocês vão ter que nos aturar novamente!!!... huahuahuahuhauauhau... gargalhada mortal... COF! COF! COF! COF!... uiui... Depois quando falam que a gargalhada é mortal, ninguém acredita... Essas gargalhadas descontroladas são perigosas... O."...

Miaka: Pois é... u.u Sei que vocês não aguentam mais nós duas, mas tenham um pouco de paciência... E, dessa vez, prometemos não atrasar! Isso ajuda um pouco?

Yoru: Isso aí, pessoas... além do mais, nem vamos incomodá-los tanto assim, né mãe?... Logo, logo vocês poderão dar Graças que acabou a nossa tortura... "... Sem contar que todos os capítulos são assim curtinhos...

Miaka: Sim, sim... Andaram falando que meus capítulos eram grandes, então agora não têm do que reclamar... '' E, tenho que confessar, tava com muuuuuuuuita saudades de escrever com a minha filhinha querida.

Yoru: Hehehe... É muito bom escrever com você também, mãe!! Realmente faz falta as maluquices que fazemos até sair o produto final... hehehe... nhai... suspiro... Bem,... esse foi o primeiro capítulo do Desígnios do Destino... (DdD, viu, Merry, hehe... )... Valeu para quem for acompanhar e para quem nos ajudou. Obrigada, Fe e Ro (sem os assentos pra não dar problema...) e é claro, além do óbvio ululante que pulula nas mentes humanas, eu agradeço à minha querida e adorada mãezinha... abraçando Miaka

Miaka: Nhai... abraçando de volta Eu é que te agradeço, afinal, sem você, essa fic nem teria dado certo... Eu tava sem final, você se lembra? '' Falando na minha vovó, Merry... Essa fic é dedicada à você sim, querida! Afinal de contas, você foi a que mais nos encheu com essa sigla (DdD)...

Yoru: negando com a cabeça... Beijinhos a todos e o próximo capítulo vem dentro de... olhando para Miaka

Miaka: Hum, vejamos... Nove capítulos... Acho que, para não ficar muito corrido para revisão e escrita das notas, duas semanas? Assim temos tempo para responder reviews e etc.

Yoru: Concordo!... Até daqui a duas semanas, então, fellows...

Miaka: Beijinhos para todos vocês! Obrigada por lerem tudo isso... ''


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Desígnios do Destino**

**_Capítulo Dois_**

A paisagem passava rapidamente pela janela do trem. Apesar das circunstâncias, o clima não era necessariamente ruim ali. Alguns soldados se mostravam ansiosos, demonstrando ser a primeira vez que se encontravam nessa situação, outros, encontravam-se à vontade, mesmo sob a pressão imposta pela batalha iminente.

Shaoran observava os rapazes com meia atenção. Nuvens negras pareciam segui-lo nos últimos dias.

'Que droga!… Por que essa sensação de mau agouro não me abandona?' –questionou-se transtornado.

"O que houve, Shaoran?" – Tomoyo perguntou fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

"Não aconteceu nada, Tomoyo…" – falou sorrindo para a amiga. – "Não havia percebido que já tinha acordado. Dormiu bem?" – indagou ele fazendo-a rir.

"Dormi bem, sim!… Mas agora é que eu não acredito que não haja nada errado…" – cruzou os braços e fez uma careta desconfiada. – "Já faz quase dez minutos que estou acordada, Li!" – sorriu, fazendo o amigo balançar a cabeça.

"Nesse caso, acho que eu é que estou precisando de um descanso!" – respirou profundamente.

"Você parece mesmo cansado." – disse sorrindo. – "Mas agora não conseguirá descansar muito bem, estaremos chegando na estação em pouco tempo. Talvez nem quinze minutos…" – olhou pela janela mantendo ainda o sorriso em seu rosto.

Shaoran assentiu olhando também o cenário. Estava preocupado com a segurança da amiga. Havia compreendido as razões dela ir com eles para o vilarejo, mas isso não significava que Tomoyo permaneceria por muito tempo ali. Sabia que a teimosa esposa de Eriol não sairia sem a prima da cidade e, por esse mesmo motivo, trataria pessoalmente de colocar a garota no trem, se preciso, para a segurança de ambas.

"Que bom vê-la acordada, Tomoyo!" – Eriol disse entrando na cabine e beijando a fronte da esposa. – "Chegaremos à estação de Kagoshima dentro de dez minutos…" - olhou para o amigo. – "A tropa será separada em dois grupos para irmos até Kanoya de ônibus e nos encontraremos novamente no vilarejo…".

"Certo..." – disse, desviando o olhar para o amigo, com uma expressão séria, que foi interpretada corretamente pela jovem mulher que tinha a cintura segura pelos braços do marido.

"Não se preocupe comigo, Shaoran... Estarei bem, confie nisso..." – ela sorriu serenamente.

"Teremos que persuadir Sakura a deixar o vilarejo..." – começou Eriol, sendo interrompido pela esposa em tom brincalhão.

"A Sakurinha não terá como me dizer não... Não se preocupe, querido..." – recostou-se mais a ele.

"Não sei... Às vezes acho que teimosia é marca da família de vocês..." – Eriol riu.

Tudo ocorreu sem grandes manifestações dos soldados, bastante organizado. Reuniram-se na entrada do vilarejo, onde foram recepcionados calorosamente pelos habitantes e algumas freiras.

"Não acredito que a Sakurinha não veio nos recepcionar..." – disse Tomoyo, decepcionada. – "Vou procurá-la..." – foi tudo o que disse antes de sair rapidamente da concentração de pessoas.

"Ela realmente está preocupada com a garota..." – comentou Shaoran. Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha parecendo intrigado, mas nada disse. – "Espero que consigamos tirá-las daqui o quanto antes...".

"Isso é uma coisa que me preocupa também, meu amigo... Não sei se conseguiremos convencer Sakura a deixar o vilarejo... Ela é um doce, mas pode ser bastante teimosa, até mais do que Tomoyo..." – sorriu melancolicamente ao lembrar da amiga.

Logo as pessoas se dispersaram e os soldados também, com ordens de se encontrarem no dormitório, que lhes fora reservado, uma hora após o pôr-do-sol.

Shaoran e Eriol passearam pelo vilarejo e Eriol quis ir à igreja. Shaoran ouvira histórias do amigo sobre as belas construções religiosas que o inglês freqüentava na Inglaterra e estava curioso, obviamente não seria nada grandioso, estavam em um pequeno vilarejo, mas deveria ter sua própria beleza. Não se enganara, era a maior construção do local, tinha seu charme e era bastante aconchegante, foram recepcionados pelo padre, logo na porta.

"Boa tarde, oficiais..." – cumprimentou-os educadamente, estendendo a mão.

"Senhor... peço-lhe a bênção..." – Eriol beijou a mão do padre, tendo seu pedido concedido.

"Não esperava encontrar algum fiel no exército..." – comentou o padre.

"Meu pai é inglês... Fui criado como cristão." – explicou.

"Entrem, por favor... Nossa igreja não é grandiosa como as que provavelmente conhecem, mas mantemos nossa fé acima do valor material..." – parou de falar ao ouvir um grito feminino, histérico, vindo do altar.

"Não mesmo!" – exclamou Tomoyo, que falava com uma freira virada de costas para eles, com uma expressão irritada, que foi substituída por um sorriso ao ver o marido. – "Achei que me encontrariam logo..." – disse, andando até Eriol, enquanto a freira virava-se para eles.

"Ora, se não é o anjo de nossas vidas..." – comentou Eriol, sorrindo e andando até Sakura, para beijar-lhe a mão.

"Eriol..." – a voz dela era serena, mas seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente. – "Certas coisas nunca mudam..." – sorriu docemente. Desviou o olhar para o chinês que estava ao lado da prima e lhe encarava, aparentemente, incrédulo. – "Deve ser Shaoran Li... Tomoyo falou-me do senhor...".

"Sa-Sakura Kinomoto?" – não conseguiu conter-se, estava espantado com ela.

"Esse é meu nome..." – confirmou suavemente, sendo interrompida por uma gargalhada de Eriol. – "O que foi que disseram de mim para ele, senhor Hiiragizawa?" – perguntou, em tom divertido, conhecendo as brincadeiras do inglês.

"Nada... Absolutamente nada..." – disse Eriol, segurando o riso. – "Mas conhece sua prima... Do jeito que ela fala faz parecer que ainda é uma criança...".

"Mas é a verdade!" – interrompeu Tomoyo, indignada. – "A Sakurinha é um anjinho...".

"Não acho que aqui seja o local apropriado para essa conversa..." – interrompeu Sakura, vendo que as pessoas começavam a se aglomerar para saber o que estava acontecendo. – "Já conheceram todo o vilarejo?".

"Ainda não... Andamos um pouco, mas quis vir até aqui para vê-la antes..." – informou Eriol.

"Importa-se se me ausentar por algum tempo?" – perguntou ao padre.

"Já terminou suas tarefas... Só peço que volte para a refeição." – respondeu.

"Obrigada..." – prestou reverência e fez um aceno para todos a seguirem, após fazer o sinal da cruz, levando-os para uma praça no vilarejo, deserta àquela hora.

"Então, Sakura, como eu dizia antes de ser interrompida..." – iniciou o diálogo Tomoyo, sendo cortada pela prima.

"Desculpe, Tomoyo, mas não vai adiantar ficar fazendo discursos de horas inteiras... Não deixarei esse vilarejo nem que me implore..." – pronunciou essas palavras calmamente, mas seus olhos possuíam um brilho intenso, de quem não aceitaria contestação.

"Sakura, seja razoável..." – Eriol fez-se ouvir. – "Sei que esse lugar é importante para você, mas é perigoso... Vá com Tomoyo, pelo menos até essa época turbulenta passar...".

"Já disse que não, Eriol... Não deixarei esse lugar, nem que isso signifique que perderei a minha vida por ser tão teimosa..." – suspirou – "Esse lugar é mais do que um simples pontinho no mapa, como é para vocês... Acho que não preciso ser mais clara do que isso. Preciso?" – olhou para a prima com a expressão serena.

"Eu acredito, então, que não preciso dizer que não saio daqui sem você!" – Tomoyo exclamou decidida.

Os dois soldados se entreolharam espantados. A teimosia das duas era algo surpreendente. Não havia dúvidas de que eram realmente primas. Sakura balançou negativamente a cabeça com um sorriso.

"Agora, me diga: o que faço com essas duas?" – Eriol perguntou sussurrando para Shaoran.

"Hei, não me envolva nisso…" – o chinês respondeu sorrindo, também sussurrando. – "Elas são sua esposa e a prima dela…" – deu ênfase ao 'sua'.

"Grande amigo você, Sr. Li!" – Eriol disse, também rindo, atraindo a atenção das duas mulheres.

"Será imaginação minha, ou vocês estão rindo de nós?" – Tomoyo perguntou séria apontando para si e para Sakura. Eriol sorriu e abraçou-a.

"Deve ser apenas impressão sua, minha querida esposa!" – falou debochado, arrancando-lhe um sorriso. Aproximaram-se, como se tivessem esquecido do resto do mundo.

"Ih…" – Shaoran rolou os olhos e olhou para a freira que sorria com a cena. – "Acho que seria melhor deixá-los sozinhos por um tempo…" – disse baixinho para não chamar a atenção do casal Hiiragizawa. Ela concordou silenciosamente e os dois se afastaram.

Enquanto caminhavam, Shaoran ficou observando a freira que era prima de Tomoyo e se perguntou o que levaria uma mulher tão bela a confinar-se em um convento. Balançou a cabeça, olhando para frente. Aquilo não lhe dizia respeito.

"Imagino que esteja pensando que sou um tanto inconseqüente em me recusar a sair de Kanoya nessa situação…" – comentou, fazendo-o fitá-la com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela respirou profundamente e sorriu em seguida. – "Mas a verdade é que eu não posso sair da cidade, mesmo que eu quisesse, capitão…".

"Shaoran!" – ele interrompeu-a. – "Pode me chamar de Shaoran, irm" – sorriu. Sakura arregalou levemente os olhos, admirada ao vê-lo sorrindo.

"Está certo, então, Shaoran. Mas eu gostaria que me chamasse apenas de Sakura…" – disse abrindo um belo sorriso.

"Mas me diga, Sakura, por que não pode deixar o vilarejo?" – perguntou intrigado.

"Eu tenho um dever a cumprir aqui. Faz parte de meus votos…" – explicou.

"Compreendo…" – ele falou abaixando levemente a cabeça. – "E, no entanto, ainda me preocupa a segurança de Tomoyo…" – suspirou. – "Quando cheguei aqui, estava decidido a colocá-las no primeiro trem para fora da cidade a fim de que ficassem em segurança, mas parece-me que nada do que eu havia planejado, pensando que você era uma criança, acontecer" – disse arrancando uma risada dela.

"Vejo que se preocupa muito com minha prima!" – comentou com a voz branda.

"Eriol e Tomoyo são pessoas muito importantes para mim…" – sorriu levemente. – "São mais do que simples amigos. Eles são a minha família…".

"Eu compreendo!" – fez um breve silêncio. – "Tomoyo contou-me o que aconteceu aos seus pais em uma carta. Eu sinto muito!".

"Não sinta!" – pediu. – "Meus pais eram como as asas de um pássaro que não têm razão de ser sozinhos…" – disse sorrindo. – "Às vezes penso que, se fosse minha mãe a ter partido antes, meu pai também faria o mesmo, apenas para juntar-se a ela…" – suspirou.

"Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto…" – Sakura falou com um sorriso. Recebeu assentimento. – "Sobre o que gostar…" – interrompeu a fala ao ouvir o sino da igreja. – "Oh, não! Estou atrasada!" – disse assustada colocando a mão sobre a testa. – "Teremos que continuar a conversa em outro momento, Shaoran, eu…".

"Sim. Vá, pode ir!" – disse rindo da atitude atrapalhada dela. Viu-a correndo em direção a uma construção antiga ao lado da igreja, com um grande portão de ferro. Balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Em um instante aquela pessoa tranqüila que conversava com ele transformou-se em um furacão ambulante.

"O que era aquilo?" – Eriol perguntou aproximando-se do jovem capitão, acompanhado de Tomoyo.

"Bem, era…" – Shaoran virou-se para ele para responder, mas ao notar o sorriso debochado no rosto do amigo, parou de falar. – "Deixe-me adivinhar… Isso também é característico da pequena Sakura, certo?" – questionou brincalhão, fazendo os amigos rirem, confirmando o que imaginara.

**_Continuar_**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A:**

Yoru – Hehe... #olhando as faces espantadas das pessoas#... Acho que eles levaram um susto, mamãe!...

Miaka – Pois é... A gente devia ter avisado, se bem que não teria graça nenhuma, não é?

Yoru – Pelo menos não para nós... Hehe... e agora? O que será do Li?... #Olhos brilhantes#... Será que ele vai entrar para o monastério? Vai abandonar o exército e... #sendo interrompida#...

Miaka – Hei! Calminha ae, Yoru, não empolga, pelamordedeus! Deixe-os tentar adivinhar...

Yoru – OPA! Desculpe, mãe... #sorrindo envergonhada# Será que eles estão gostando da nossa história?

Miaka – Eu espero que sim, mas também, se não estiverem, problema deles! =P Brincadeirinha -''

Yoru – É, eu também!... Vamos agradecer, então?... -''... As notas não podem se estender muito, né?

Miaka – É verdade, do jeito que os caps estão pequenos, é capaz de fazermos as notas maiores que eles... XD

Yoru – Uhm... Eu quero agradecer à Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Kirisu-chan, Hara, AnGeL nAnDa e Agatha... Muito obrigada! Espero que tenham gostado!-

Miaka – Também tem a MeRRy-aNNe, Diu Hiiragizawa, Rosana (valeu por revisar!), Lan Ayath e Anna Lennox... Valeu mesmo por comentarem! Espero que o cap tenha atendido às expectativas de vocês! -

Yoru – Beijinhos a todos! Até o próximo capítulo.

**Propaganda:** Visitem o blog Suteki da ne Backstage.

3w's(ponto)sutekidane(ponto)blogger(ponto)com(ponto)br


	3. Capítulo Três

Desígnios do Destino

Capítulo Três

A noite já ia alta, todo o local estava deserto e o único som que se ouvia era do vento balançando as árvores. A única fonte de luz que havia era o brilho cálido da lua crescente, passando para o capitão uma calma inexplicável. Sabia que deveria dormir, descansar, mas não conseguia.

Suplicava internamente que tudo desse certo, não conseguiria suportar perder mais ninguém; sua família já fora destruída pela guerra, não queria perder as únicas pessoas em quem sabia que podia confiar para tudo.

Andava sem rumo pelo vilarejo, não era grande, não teria como se perder. Passando por trás da igreja, algo lhe chamou a atenção: um brilho que, prestando mais atenção, pôde identificar como sendo de uma lamparina. Sabia que não deveria bisbilhotar, mas foi ver o que era.

Ao entrar pelo portão, viu que o local era um cemitério. Quem estaria lá uma hora dessas? Era perigoso andar sozinho durante a noite. Seu espanto aumentou quando conseguiu discernir um vestido à luz da lamparina.

Aproximando-se, conseguiu perceber que a mulher tinha curtos cabelos caramelo, mas ela estava de costas e a lamparina pousada em uma pedra próxima. Colocou a mão no ombro, assustando-a, mas assustou-se ainda mais ao ver que era Sakura quem estava ali.

"Não me assuste dessa forma!" – pediu ela, falando baixo. – "Deveria estar dormindo...".

"Pode-se dizer o mesmo de você..." – replicou. – "É perigoso ficar andando sozinha durante a noite...".

"Tenho maior consciência dos perigos que rondam esse vilarejo do que você..." – suspirou. – "Eu só... Não conseguia dormir e senti que precisava fazer uma visita à minha família..." – afastou-se um passo para o lado, mostrando os escritos nos túmulos de seus pais.

"Eu... Desculpe-me, não devia tê-la interrompido..." – desculpou-se rapidamente, sendo silenciado pela jovem.

"Não se preocupe com isso... Está tudo bem..." – suspirou, observando a lua por alguns instantes, antes de prosseguir. – "Acho que eu deveria ser mais prudente... Não era para verem-me assim,... Ninguém..." – sorriu, constrangida.

"Bem, acho que a única coisa que posso fazer a respeito é manter em segredo esse nosso 'encontro'..." – sorriu também, um pouco mais relaxado.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, somente analisando as feições do outro, quando Sakura quebrou o contato visual, olhando repentinamente para o lado.

"O que foi?..." – perguntou, vendo que ela tinha um olhar preocupado e atento.

"Acho que ouvi alguma coisa..." – deu um passo na direção do chinês.

"Acalme-se, não há nada por aqui... Provavelmente é só sua imaginação..." – tentou acalmar a mulher que começava a tremer. – "Venha. Eu a acompanharei até a entrada da igreja e não sairá mais durante a noite. Prometa-me...".

"Está bem..." – ela pegou a lamparina e foi acompanhada até a segurança da casa de Deus. – "Obrigada..." – agradeceu humildemente, com uma reverência.

"Não precisa agradecer... Fiz o que qualquer outro faria e, afinal de contas, estou aqui para manter a segurança desse local, não concorda?...".

"Tem razão..." – suspirou, olhando rapidamente para a lua. – "Boa noite e até amanhã..." – disse com um sorriso, entrando logo em seguida.

Shaoran permaneceu parado em frente à porta por algum tempo. Sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça ao lembrar-se do jeito assustado da freira ao pensar ter ouvido um ruído. Sentia-se, de certa forma, intrigado com ela. Em um momento estava calma e tranqüila, tão segura de si, em outro corria como se sua vida dependesse disso e depois era como uma criança assustada. Parecia ter várias personalidades, ou talvez, não agisse como ela mesma em alguns momentos.

'Eriol e Tomoyo estavam comentando algo a respeito do comportamento de Sakura estar diferente…' – pensou, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram durante o jantar.

§§§

Sakura encontrava-se em seu dormitório terminando de vestir o hábito. Ajeitava o capuz sobre os cabelos curtos e suspirou saudosa da época em que suas madeixas lembravam as de sua mãe. O sino da capela bradou repicou avisando que a missa de graças pelo novo dia estava começando. Calçou os sapatos e saiu do quarto, acompanhando outras garotas que caminhavam silenciosamente para a igreja.

Apesar de sentir uma grande paz naquele momento de reflexão, algo começava a lhe perturbar. Parecia haver uma voz em seu coração dizendo que algo estava errado. Tratou de deixar isso de lado, colocaria o problema nas mãos de Deus e sabia que tudo se resolveria em seu devido tempo.

Em suas preces, agradeceu pela cidade ter acordado a salvo, pela saúde de todos seus amigos e pediu que Tomoyo criasse juízo e aceitasse sair dali para ficar em segurança. Pediu perdão por suas falhas e dúvidas e também agradeceu por ter conhecido Shaoran, uma pessoa de bom coração, exatamente como a prima o descrevia em suas cartas. Permitiu que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios ao lembrar do acontecido naquela madrugada e da reação do jovem capitão.

O coral do convento anunciou o fim das orações e cada uma das irmãs, postulantes e noviças seguiu seu caminho, cumprindo seus deveres.

Sakura dirigia-se para o portão do convento quando ouviu alguém chamá-la, voltou-se para trás e sorriu.

"O que deseja, reverenda Madre?" – perguntou após beijar a mão da bondosa senhora, pedindo-lhe benção.

"Apenas quero aproveitar que também vou até a escola para conversar um pouco…" – disse tranqüilamente com um sorriso. Caminharam até o portão em silêncio e o atravessaram alcançando a rua.

"A respeito de quê gostaria de conversar, Madre?" – Sakura perguntou curiosamente, fazendo a mulher rir.

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, aquela menina sempre teria a mesma curiosidade, a mesma alegria, a mesma bondade. Seria sempre a mesma Sakura e, apesar dessa ser a razão pela qual amava tanto aquela criança, era também a razão que a preocupava. Não era tão fácil desistir de sonhos tão belos quanto os que a garota possuía quando chegou a ela. Naquela época, fazia pouco tempo que perdera os pais, mas não se mostrava tão abalada como outras crianças em sua situação. Pois não perdera o amor pela vida e pelas pessoas que a cercavam.

"Percebi que você está um pouco distraída desde a chegada de sua prima…" – tinha a voz tranqüila. – "Algo a preocupa, não é, criança?" – comentou, vendo a jovem freira abaixar a cabeça.

"Sim, Madre. Algo me incomoda desde ontem…" – admitiu com a voz baixa. – "Tomoyo recusa-se a sair do vilarejo sem mim e com essa batalha prestes a acontecer eu…" – fez uma pausa. – "Eu temo pela segurança dela…" – disse parando de caminhar. – "No entanto, não é apenas isso que me perturba…" – sua voz saiu baixa, quase inaudível.

"E o que mais a deixa ansiosa?" – questionou, parando em frente à garota, erguendo-lhe o rosto.

"E-eu não sei…" – disse apenas. Seus olhos estavam agitados, olhavam para longe, tentando encontrar uma resposta.

"Quando descobrir a resposta me procure para conversarmos…" – disse a Madre com um sorriso compreensivo, voltando a caminhar, deixando Sakura para trás. – "Apresse-se, Irmã Sakura, ou vai se atrasar para sua aula hoje!" – riu fazendo a jovem despertar de seus pensamentos e correr para alcançá-la.

§§§

"Estão dispensados!" – Shaoran disse para o regimento à sua frente. Passaram o dia fazendo reconhecimento do território em volta de Kanoya, montaram postos de vigilância em locais estratégicos na floresta h a alguns quilômetros do vilarejo. Tinham acabado de definir os turnos de vigilância. Não estavam ali para brincar.

Começou a fazer o caminho de volta para a pousada onde estava, tudo o que queria agora era um banho relaxante e, apesar de ainda ser cedo, cair na cama e descansar, recuperando as horas que ficara em claro na noite anterior. Suspirou lentamente observando a revoada de andorinhas cruzando o céu rumo ao norte. O inverno estaria chegando em menos de um mês, a melhor data para o ataque do grupo de invasão. O chinês não entendia o porquê do interesse de um grupo militar de seu país natal invadir o território Japonês. Não que invadir outros territórios fosse correto, mas havia muitas outras áreas de maior interesse que um vilarejo como Kanoya.

Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo som de risadas infantis e procurando sua fonte viu um grupo de crianças na faixa de sete anos correndo pela praça onde foram recepcionados no dia anterior. Estavam sob a supervisão de uma freira que parecia estar se divertindo mais que as próprias crianças. Shaoran não pôde deixar de sorrir ao reconhecer a risada de Sakura. Ficou parado no lugar onde estava observando-a correr, fugindo no pega-pega. Sentiu-se simplesmente fora de órbita, todas as suas preocupações desapareceram. Uma calma inexplicável tomava conta de seu corpo e acalmava seu coração.

"Ela é linda, não é?" – Eriol comentou, aproximando-se de Shaoran, que se mostrava constrangido por ter sido flagrado admirando a freira. Sorriu, desviando o olhar do amigo.

"Não há como negar que seja bela…" – disse sabendo que não adiantaria mentir para o amigo. Eriol sorriu, encarando a prima da esposa e virou-se para continuar seu caminho. Repousou a mão sobre o ombro do chinês ao passar por ele.

"Tome cuidado para não se deixar apaixonar por ela, Shaoran…" – advertiu, antes de se afastar.

Por mais ridícula que fosse a idéia de se interessar por uma freira, a reação do capitão não foi a incredulidade esperada. Ele ficou apenas observando o comandante se afastar com o olhar assustado e distante, perdendo noção do que acontecia ao seu redor.

**_Continuará..._**

§§§

**N/A:**

Olá! Como vão todos?

Bem, hoje, por problemas técnicos, não faremos as notas separadamente, então sejamos breves e vamos diretamente aos agradecimentos.

**Saulo Dourado**, **M. Sheldon**, **Tamires**** Stuart**, **Irmãs Potter, Agatha, Andréia, Pety, MeRRy aNNe, danyglatz **e** lilaclynx.**

Poxa, quanta gente... O.O

Well, é só... Até daqui a 15 dias, com o próximo capítulo de Desígnios do Destino!

**Yoru no Hoshi.**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**__**

Desígnios do Destino

Capítulo Quatro

"Muito bem, crianças, vamos voltar para a escola…" – Sakura chamou, batendo delicadamente as mãos, para chamar a atenção dos pequenos. – "Fiquem todos juntos!" – pediu com a voz suave, mas com uma autoridade que as incitava a obedecê-la. Tomou a dianteira, com a turma em fila atrás de si e, foi então, que avistou Shaoran, de olhos arregalados, parado no meio da rua, olhando para longe. Seus olhos curiosos voltaram-se para ver o que o capitão observava e viu Eriol se afastando. Sorriu pensando no que o marido de sua prima deveria ter dito para deixar o amigo estupefato daquela forma. Aproximou-se do chinês que não pareceu perceber sua presença apesar do barulho que as crianças faziam e, parando logo atrás dele, colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, Shaoran deu um pulo, voltando-se rapidamente para ela, avistando os belos olhos verdes que brilhavam de divertimento.

"Não pensei que um capitão pudesse ficar tão disperso…" – disse sem conseguir esconder o riso em sua voz. Ele ficou desconsertado, mas sorriu.

"É culpa de Eriol que fica falando coisas sem pé, nem cabeça…" – comentou, olhando para as crianças que, saindo da fila, formaram um semicírculo atrás da freira.

"Não acho que, se fosse realmente sem nexo como fala, ficaria tão pensativo…" – observou, fazendo-o voltar a encará-la. O rosto da freira tinha uma expressão serena, que apaziguava todos os males e incertezas. – "Agora, se me dá licença, capitão…" – suspirou, voltando a atenção para as crianças e, sem falar nada, bateu palmas duas vezes e no instante seguinte elas estavam novamente em fila. – "Tenho que levar esses anjos de volta para a escola…" – deu uma piscadela para Shaoran, que estava espantado com a disciplina que os pequenos mostravam.

"Posso acompanhá-la?…" – perguntou, e ao ter o olhar dela novamente sobre si, arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, como se percebendo o que dissera. – "Estou voltando para a pensão…" – adicionou rapidamente, esperando que ela não notasse o tom de urgência em sua voz. A resposta da freira foi um sorriso e um aceno com a cabeça, antes de voltar a atenção para seus alunos. Shaoran suspirou aliviado, ela não pareceu ter percebido sua confusão.

Sakura guiava as crianças calmamente e começou a cantarolar uma melodia que as crianças pareciam conhecer muito bem.

**__**

The hills are alive with the sound of music

(As colinas estão vivas com o som da música)

****

With songs they have sung for a thousand years

(Com canções eles cantaram durante mil anos)

****

The hills fill my heart with the sound of music

(As colinas enchem meu coração com o som da música)

****

My heart wants to sing every song it hears

(Meu coração quer cantar toda canção ouve)

As crianças elevaram as vozes e a cidade ficou, subitamente, em silêncio para ouvi-las cantar. Andavam com passos lentos, mantinham sorrisos nos rostos e cantavam com desenvoltura. Shaoran ficou impressionado. Parecia um coro de anjos que passava pela cidade alegrando os corações de todos. Quem não estava nas ruas, aparecia com as cabeças nas janelas para vê-los passar. Ao terminarem de cantar a estrofe, Shaoran teve a impressão de ver todos prenderem a respiração por um segundo. Entendeu o porquê no momento que se seguiu.

**__**

My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds

(Meu coração quer bater como as asas dos pássaros)

****

That rises from the lake to the trees

(Que voam do lago para as árvores)

****

My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies

(Meu coração quer suspirar como um carrilhão que voa)

****

From a church on a breeze

(de uma igreja em uma brisa)

****

To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over

(Rir como um riacho quando tropeça e se cai em cima de)

****

Stones on its way

(pedras em seu caminho)

****

To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray

(Cantar pela noite como uma cotovia que está aprendendo rezar)

Foi Sakura quem cantou o trecho seguinte e Shaoran perdeu o fôlego. Seria possível que ela tivesse voz tão doce e harmoniosa? Suas palavras entravam em seus ouvidos, envolvendo todo seu ser. Seus olhos estavam fixos na imagem da freira que caminhava com as mãos sobre o peito. Ela parou por um momento e se voltou para as crianças que estavam atrás de si. Tinha um sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos brilhavam. Li desviou o olhar, como se tivesse a visão ofuscada. Voltou a observá-la e reparou que o fitava com um suave sorriso, antes de virar para frente seguindo com as crianças que voltavam a cantar.

**__**

I go to the hills when my heart is lonely

(Eu vou para as colinas quando meu coração está só)

****

I know I will hear what I've heard before

(Eu sei que eu ouvirei o que já ouvi antes)

****

My heart will be blessed with the sound of music

(Meu coração será abençoado com o som de música)

****

And I'll sing once more

(cantarei mais uma vez)

O silêncio era tudo o que podia ser ouvido quando as crianças terminaram o cântico. Aos poucos, a população do vilarejo voltou às suas atividades, com os corações leves e sorrisos em seus rostos. O capitão parou em frente a um edifício com grandes portas de madeira. Ao lado do portão havia uma inscrição que dizia _'Escola primária de Kanoya'_. Sakura estava parada na entrada, esperando que as crianças entrassem.

O oficial deteve-se por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer, parecendo ter esquecido para onde estava indo. Seus olhos observavam atentamente os pequenos detalhes da edificação à sua frente. Era uma construção com grande influência ocidental, como a maioria das que existiam na cidade; as paredes de madeira tinham uma cor avermelhada, as janelas grandes tinham, no batente, entalhamentos que lembravam a arquitetura grega, com curvas sutis e formas arredondadas. Dentro da construção, podia-se ver um pátio com uma pequena fonte, algumas árvores de grande porte e um outro prédio onde, provavelmente, deveriam ficar localizadas as salas de aula. E, na entrada, ao lado da porta, havia um anjo que olhava para ele com seus grandes olhos verdes. Ele balançou com força a cabeça, dissipando aqueles pensamentos.

"Algum problema, Shaoran?" – Sakura perguntou, aproximando-se e parando à sua frente. Olhava-o diretamente nos olhos com certa preocupação.

"Não. Nada…" – respondeu com o esboço de um sorriso. Era uma deliciosa sensação de calor que se apossava dele quando seus olhos encontravam os dela.

"Poderia esperar-me, por alguns minutos, para que eu encerre as aulas de hoje?" – pediu, fazendo-o encará-la estranhamente. – "Fiquei de visitar Tomoyo no período da tarde, antes de retornar para minhas tarefas no convento…" – explicou, vendo-o confirmar com a cabeça. Sorriu de forma doce. – "Então, entre, por favor. Não irei demorar…" – entraram na escola e Shaoran ficou em um banco no pátio, enquanto Sakura ia para o prédio adjacente.

Em cerca de dez minutos, as crianças saíam correndo alegremente. Partiam em grupos de três ou quatro, indo para suas casas. Várias freiras começaram a circular pela escola, cumprimentando o oficial sempre que passavam por ele. Viu Sakura adentrar o pátio, acompanhada de uma outra freira de rosto sereno. Com traços antigos que traziam a impressão de sabedoria. Separaram-se e Sakura veio em sua direção, parando em frente a ele.

"Desculpe a demora…" – pediu humildemente. Vendo-o levantar-se. – "Estava pedindo à reverenda Madre permissão para chegar um pouco mais tarde ao convento. Ela autorizou-me voltar uma hora após o jantar…" – explicou, começando a caminhar.

"Não há porque se desculpar, foi uma espera bastante agradável…" – comentou, sorrindo. – "É estranho como me sinto em paz aqui…" – olhou-a brevemente e continuaram em silêncio. Não que fosse uma sensação incômoda, mas se sentir tão bem em estar próximos um do outro começou a deixá-los desconfortáveis.– "Fiquei admirado ao ouvi-la cantar. Jamais pensei que alguém poderia se igualar a Tomoyo quando o assunto é música…" – quebrou o silêncio e a viu abaixar a cabeça.

"Sinto-me lisonjeada, mas não concordo…" – replicou. – "Minha prima tem a mais bela voz que eu já ouvi…" – disse erguendo os olhos para o céu com um sorriso. – "Quando Tomoyo canta, a sensação que se tem é de que, até mesmo, os anjos ficam em silêncio para ouvi-la…" – colocou as mãos sob as mangas do hábito, ocultando-as.

'E essa foi exatamente a sensação que tive ao ouvi-la cantar…' – foi o que Shaoran pensou, mas decidiu manter esse pensamento para si. Sakura não se sentia à vontade recebendo complementos. – "Percebi que leva muito jeito com as crianças. Impressionou-me a disciplina dos pequenos…" – comentou, fazendo-a encará-lo com um olhar suave, mas com uma certa tristeza que fez o coração do soldado parar de bater por um segundo.

"Meus alunos são a minha alegria…" – disse sorrindo e abaixou a cabeça. – "Os filhos que não poderei ter…" – murmurou, não percebendo que o chinês compreendera o que dissera.

§§§

Sakura saía da pensão, sendo acompanhada por Eriol, Tomoyo e Shaoran.

"Sakura... Não nos vemos a tanto tempo, não pode mesmo ficar?" – perguntou Tomoyo pela décima vez.

"Tenho meus afazeres e não quero passar da hora que a Reverenda Madre estipulou... Amanhã teremos mais tempo para conversar, Tomoyo..." – Sakura sorriu para a prima. – "Vou-me agora, tenham uma boa noite." – curvou-se para os três e virou-se para se afastar, mas ouviu a voz de Eriol chamar.

"Não deveria ir sozinha, já é tarde..." – disse a ela, e olhando para o amigo complementou – "Por que não a acompanha, Shaoran?".

"Eu?" – assustou-se, como que se engasgando com as próprias palavras. – "Claro. Isso é, se Sakura não se importar."

"De forma alguma." – sorriu meigamente. – "Vamos então."

Caminharam algum tempo em silêncio, Shaoran não falara muito durante todo o tempo que Sakura passara na pensão, apesar de estarem os quatro sentados à mesma mesa. A freira abaixou a cabeça, pensativa, tentando lembrar se o teria destratado de alguma forma. Shaoran pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

"Não estou bravo com você." – disse, simplesmente, admirando o céu estrelado.

"Como... Como sabia o que eu estava pensando?" – espantou-se ela.

"Você e sua prima são bem parecidas... Tomoyo agia assim quando achava que tinha feito algo que me chateara." – ele sorriu. – "Isso antes de me conhecer melhor."

"Ficou calado praticamente o tempo todo... O que o perturba?" – perguntou, serena.

"Não é nada realmente... Por vezes fico simplesmente imerso em pensamentos de tal forma que não vejo o tempo passar, é só." – fitou-a. – "Mas agradeço a preocupação."

"Não, eu é que agradeço por estar aqui. Todos ficamos muito apreensivos quando soubemos dos invasores, pensamos que o governo não se importaria conosco. Alguns estavam de malas prontas quando soubemos que vocês estavam a caminho para garantirem a segurança do vilarejo." – ela sorriu ao pararem em frente à igreja.

"Não precisa me agradecer por isso. Não faço mais que meu trabalho estando aqui."

"Eu sei!... Mesmo assim, obrigada!" – fez uma leve reverência mantendo um sorriso no rosto. – "Boa noite, Shaoran!" – desejou suavemente, antes de entrar.

"Tenha uma boa noite." – esperou-a entrar para tomar o caminho de volta à pensão.

**__**

Continuará…

§§§

Miaka: Olá, olá, olá!! o/ Finalmente eu começando uma nota... XD Primeiramente queria me desculpar pelas notas, vamos dizer, "incomuns" do último capítulo... (não deu pra fazer Kenan e Kel, né, Saulo? XD) Eu estava doente, com febre... Aí não dava para fazer algo realmente bom...

Yoru: É!... É!... Sejam compreensivos... sorrindo O que será que eles acharam do capítulo de hoje??... pensativa... Será que alguém já conseguiu descobrir o que vai acontecer na história??... empolgada Será que já passou pela cabeça de alguém que lê essa fic que o Li vai... mordendo a língua... Ai...

Miaka: Hei! Calmaí, mocinha, não vai dando com a língua nos dentes não! Você tem essa mania, né? ò.ó Se alguém tiver alguma teorica, vamos saber pelos reviews e comentários que farão para a gente no MSN... Eu quero ver a cara deles quando lerem a parte em que o Li e a Sakura... levando um tapa na nuca

Yoru: E depois sou eu quem sempre dá com a língua nos dentes... Não sei a aquem puxei, né... olhando de esguelha pra Mamãe... uiui... Mas é isso mesmo, eu quero saber - Mamãe Miaka também, né, mãe?? - o que vocês estão achando da fic, pedimos por sugestões e idéias... quem sabe nós até podemos dar um prêmio para quem acertar... -" hehe...

Miaka: Prêmio? O.o Dessa eu não estava sabendo... Mas pode-se considerar o caso... E não vale pedir informações aos que acompanham o andamento da fic, hein!! Os nomes deles não serão revelados por motivo de segurança... (como se alguém não soubesse quem é que ajuda a gente sempre, mas blz... XD) Queria aproveitar e perguntar uma coisinha também... Recebemos alguns pedidos de uma continuação para o Angels of Paradise... Não estou dizendo que vamos de fato fazê-la, mas eu - e creio que a minha filha também - queria saber o que gostariam de ver nessa possível continuação... Algumas sugestões também viriam a calhar... Quem sabe não sai alguma coisa?

Yoru: É mesmo!... Boa idéia essa sua de pedir a opinião deles... Vamos ajudar, hein gente!... pensativa Eu vou pegar pregos e martelos para montar a barraquinha de sugestões e... sem graça Vamos terminar logo com isso?... olhando para Miaka...

Miaka: Boa idéia... Eu ainda tenho algumas "poucas" páginas para estudar para a prova de amanhã... u.u Queria agradecer à MeRRy, Isabelle Potter, Rô, AnGel NaNdA e Diu. Muito obrigada pelos comentários!!

Yoru: E eu agradeço a: Borboletinha, Pety, Andréia e Lil-chan... Um forte abraços a todos vocês e beijinhos estalados na bochecha.

Até o próximo capítulo de Desígnios do Destino.

Yoru no Hoshi.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**__**

Desígnios do Destino

Capítulo Cinco

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e a presença dos soldados pela vila já fazia parte do dia-a-dia da pacata comunidade. O sol ardia no céu, mas ainda não se encontrava no ápice de sua posição. Já passava das oito horas e Sakura encontrava-se na igreja, recebendo os últimos fiéis que iam pedir a bênção para iniciarem mais um dia. Estava organizando tudo calmamente, como fazia todos os dias, quando foi chamada pela Reverenda Madre na entrada da construção.

"Bom dia, Sakura." – a senhora cumprimentou-a. – "Escute... Temos um visitante e eu gostaria que você mostrasse o local a ele."

"Será um prazer, Madre. Onde ele está?" – a mulher indicou um homem que aparentava seus 30 anos, com cabelos castanho-claros e olhos negros. Um belo corpo que transparecia sua força física. – "Bom dia." – disse ela, aproximando-se.

"Bom dia, irmã." – ele cumprimentou educadamente. – "Meu nome é Osamu Kamiya, prazer em conhecê-la...".

"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto." – fez uma reverência a ele. – "A Reverenda Madre pediu-me que lhe mostrasse os arredores, mas antes me diga: já tem onde ficar?".

"Sim, instalei-me ainda há pouco." – sorriu encantadoramente.

"Claro, então vamos começar..." – iam dar a volta na igreja, mas Sakura voltou-se ao ouvir a prima chamar-lhe.

"Sakura! Bom dia!" – ela chegou até os dois, ofegante.

"Bom dia, Tomoyo. O que a traz aqui?" – perguntou a freira, preocupada.

"Eu só queria falar com você..." – disse Tomoyo vagarosamente, não conseguira ainda pensar em uma desculpa boa para ficar com a prima.

"Tomoyo... Eu tenho meus afazeres aqui, podemos conversar após o almoço."

"Eu sei, mas..." – parou de falar ao ouvir a voz do marido.

"Sabia que a encontraria aqui..." – ele sorriu, vendo o desconcerto da esposa.

"Não avisou Eriol que saiu?" – questionou Sakura. – "Tomoyo, o que há com você?!" – repreendeu a prima.

"Eu a espero logo ali." – disse Osamu, afastando-se.

"Bem, sabe o que é..." – Tomoyo começou, obviamente sem vontade alguma de falar.

"Tomoyo está indo embora hoje à tarde." – interrompeu Eriol, sério.

"Como é?" – Sakura espantou-se. – "Não que eu não ache que seja certo, mas por que essa decisão repentina?".

"Na verdade não é bem repentina... Estamos tentando convencê-la já há algum tempo... Descobrimos que ela está grávida." – explicou Eriol.

"Que notícia maravilhosa!" – Sakura abraçou a prima, com lágrimas nos olhos. – "É melhor que vá mesmo, Tomoyo... Sabe que estou feliz por vê-la, mas nada é mais importante que a sua saúde e a segurança do bebê."

"Eu sei... Por isso estou indo." – ela sorriu e abraçou a prima. – "Vou sentir saudades... Quero que vá nos visitar, está bem?".

"Queremos que seja a madrinha, então não tem desculpa para não ir." – completou Eriol.

"Está bem, eu prometo." – suspirou. – "Agora eu tenho que ir, e acho que não vou poder vê-la até a hora da partida, então faça uma boa viagem e se cuide."

"Está bem, Sakura... Cuide-se também." – ela afastou-se com Eriol.

"Vamos então?" – Sakura chamou Kamiya e eles começaram a andar, mas Sakura não tinha mais o mesmo brilho no olhar. Ficara melancólica, mas ainda assim tentava manter a calma e não transparecer nada.

§§§

Estava escuro e todos já se encontravam recolhidos em suas residências, mas podia-se ver uma luz oscilando no vilarejo. Sakura estava de volta ao cemitério, mesmo lembrando-se do que ocorrera quando Shaoran a surpreendera visitando o túmulo dos pais, mas, após a partida de Tomoyo, sentia-se tão só que realmente não se importava.

Tudo estava silencioso, olhava fixamente para a inscrição no túmulo dos pais, com um ar melancólico. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e virou-se assustada.

"Kamiya! Não me assuste dessa forma!" – exclamou, com a mão sobre o peito. Tinham conversado um pouco durante a tarde, e Sakura estava aliviada por não ter colocado um vestido para sair do convento aquela noite.

"Desculpe,... mas achei estranho ver alguém andando por aqui essa hora." – ele sorriu. – "O que faz aqui?".

"Visitando meus pais..." – virou-se novamente para a lápide. – "E você? O que está fazendo aqui?" – questionou sem olhar para o homem.

"Estava indo para a pensão." – disse simplesmente, recebendo um olhar desconfiado.

"Mas a pensão é do outro lado do vilarejo..." – comentou casualmente.

"Perdi-me pelo caminho..." – ele sorriu, Sakura pôde notar algo estranho naquele sorriso. – "Que sorte a minha, não acha?".

"O que quer dizer com isso?" – perguntou ela, dando um passo para trás, receosa com aquele comportamento dele.

"Que o que eu queria era estar sozinho com você." – ele aproximou-se um passo.

"Por quê?" – perguntou a freira que, sem esperar por resposta, saiu correndo ao vê-lo aproximar-se mais ainda.

Sakura acabou por tropeçar na barra das vestes e sentiu-o cair sobre si, tentando tirar sua roupa. Ela começou a se debater e gritar, mas provavelmente ninguém a ouviria, o cemitério era um tanto afastado das residências. O homem segurou firmemente seus braços acima da cabeça com uma só mão e com a outra acariciou o rosto da freira, tirando o capuz de seus cabelos.

"Você é muito bonita para ter uma vida reclusa…" – sorriu maliciosamente, puxando o tecido do hábito para rasgá-lo. – "Não se preocupe, garanto que você vai gostar!".

Lágrimas escorreram encharcando seu rosto e Sakura fechou os olhos para não ter que encarar aquele monstro que tentava possuí-la a força. Sua mente estava enevoada, sentia-se sem energia e em seu desespero esperava que alguém aparecesse para salvá-la, que uma pessoa em especial viesse em seu socorro.

"Shaoran…" – o nome do capitão escapou de seus lábios em um murmúrio inaudível, vindo de seu coração.

Sakura sentiu o peso do corpo de Kamiya sair de cima do seu e suas mãos foram libertadas. Encolheu-se, instintivamente, no chão, abraçando o corpo com os braços. Não tinha coragem para abrir os olhos e ver o que acontecia, mas ouviu o som de algo cair pesadamente no chão. No instante seguinte, sentiu algo lhe cobrir o corpo e alguém afagar suavemente seus cabelos.

"Está tudo bem agora, Sakura!" – ouviu uma voz tranqüilizadora, enquanto seu corpo era levantado para que se sentasse no chão. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos ao sentir uma mão enxugar suavemente sua face e viu Li ajoelhado ao seu lado. Sem saber de que maneira agir e se sentindo desprotegida, tudo o que a jovem freira conseguiu fazer foi encolher-se nos braços do soldado chorando desesperadamente e soluçando, enquanto tinha seus cabelos acariciados.

Shaoran olhou para o corpo desacordado do homem que tentara violar Sakura e sentiu seu corpo inflamar de fúria pensando no que aconteceria se não chegasse ali a tempo. Apertou-a com mais força contra seu peito, perguntando-se como alguém poderia ser tão vil e começou a murmurar palavras de conforto, embalando-a suavemente para frente e para trás tentando acalmá-la.

Não soube quanto tempo permaneceu ali, no meio do cemitério, com a freira chorando em seus braços, mas demorou muito tempo até que ela se acalmasse. Quando o choro de Sakura finalmente cessou, Shaoran percebeu que ela havia adormecido. Suavemente, deitou-a no chão para amarrar Kamiya e, em seguida, pegou-a no colo, embrulhada em seu casaco, voltando para a vila.

**__**

Continuará…

§§§

****

N/A:  
Miaka: #pigarreando# Então... #olhando para o público, ainda estupefato# Ué... O que foi que houve? #carinha inocente#

Yoru: #puxando a manga da camisa da Miaka# Ahm,... mãe, eu acho que eles não gostaram do capítulo... #vendo um grupinho se levantar, indo embora enquanto um outro erguia uma tora na horizontal, tentando derrubar a porta#... Que tipo de pessoa se arma de toras para ler um fanfic?... O.ó

Miaka: Será que não estão bravos pelo atraso do capítulo? Afinal, o que tem de mais nesse capítulo? #pensando um pouco# Será que foi por causa do Osamu?

Yoru: #pensativa# Sei lá?... E olha que acabamos nem usando o S.B.T., como era nossa intenção original, nessa cena...

Miaka: S.B.T.? O que foi que eu perdi nessa história toda, hein? #completamente confusa#

Yoru: #suspirando# O seminarista, mãe! O **S**eminarista **B**êbado e **T**arado,... lembra-se? o.ò

Miaka: Bêbado? Quem disse que ele estaria bêbado? u.u Isso não vem ao caso agora...

Yoru: É está certo, mas nós temos que conversar sobre isso, mocinha... u.u'... E agora?... Vamos ficar esperando que aquele pessoal consiga derrubar a porta?

Miaka: Não mesmo... Seu pai não está aqui para salvar a gente, melhor agradecermos e dar o fora...

Yoru: Você é quem manda! Meu MUITO OBRIGADA para MeRRy aNNe, Pety, Andréia e Dani Glatz. Mil beijos estalados e abraços apertados...

Miaka: E eu agradeço à Tamires Stuart, Isabelle Potter, Marjarie e Pequena Dama. Muito obrigada pelo carinho, desculpem o atraso e espero a opinião de vocês sobre mais esse pequeno trecho de nossa humilde história...

Yoru: É isso ae, galerinha enfurecida! Fui!!...


	6. Capítulo Seis

****

**_A Desígnios do Destino_**

_Capítulo Seis_

**__**

Shaoran acabara de deixar Sakura na igreja com a reverenda Madre, que agiu com cautela para não alvoroçar a todos no local e acabar por despertar a jovem. Voltava apressado ao cemitério para pegar aquele ser que "atacara" a pequena flor.

Era estranho e até ponto irônico pensar dessa forma. Sua imaginação o fizera crer que tudo seria calmo até que a batalha contra os chineses começasse, e pensava assim até aquela noite, quando ouvira os gritos de Sakura quando voltava de seu posto de vigília. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e agitados e ele se obrigou a se acalmar um pouco antes de entrar no cemitério e pegar o agressor, que continuava desacordado, para não fazer alguma besteira.

Chegou à pensão arrastando seu prisioneiro e deu a volta pelo lado esquerdo, parando ao lado da janela que sabia ser a do quarto de Eriol, deixando um Kamiya semi-acordado recostado ao muro.

"Eriol, sou eu..." – murmurou ao ouvir o amigo sentar-se na cama assustado, após ter batido levemente na janela. – "Venha aqui fora, rápido!".

Alguns minutos depois Eriol estava do lado de fora, com seu uniforme um tanto desajeitado e a face preocupada.

"Shaoran... O que houve? Quem é esse?" – perguntou Eriol, preocupado, vendo o chinês segurar o homem com força pelo braço, forçando-o a ficar em pé.

"Um canalha que teria causado uma desgraça se eu não chegasse a tempo!" – respondeu, trincando os dentes e apertando com mais força o braço do homem que gemeu levemente de dor, pois estava amordaçado.

"Hei, tenha calma, Li!" – Eriol pediu, confuso. – "Por qual infortúnio este infeliz teria sido responsável?" – questionou, ouvindo Shaoran grunhir enquanto respirava fundo.

"Ele tentou violentar Sakura!"– exclamou empurrando o homem para frente, em direção a Eriol que tinha os olhos arregalados.

"Ora, seu..." – o comandante, nem pensou antes de avançar sobre aquela criatura vil, desferindo-lhe um soco no estômago e empurrando-o de volta para o chinês.

"Eriol!" – Li segurou Kamiya impedindo que fosse ao chão. – "Se fosse para bater nele, eu mesmo o teria feito!" – disse chamando seu amigo de volta à razão.

"Sinto muito..." – pediu, respirando profundamente ao ouvir algumas janelas da pensão atrás de si se abrirem. – "Deixe-o comigo. Tomarei as providências necessárias para que esse maldito seja punido!" – segurou-o pelo braço, forçando-o a caminhar. – "Como está Sakura?" – inquiriu preocupado.

"Eu não sei..." – Shaoran suspirou profundamente. – "Estava dormindo quando a deixei no convento sob os cuidados da Madre Superiora..." – viu Eriol assentir.

"Pode deixar tudo comigo agora... Vá ver como ela está!" – o comandante disse, percebendo certa aflição no olhar do amigo.

Shaoran se afastou da pensão, retornando ao convento, com seus pensamentos em Sakura...

Havia algo diferente nela, algo que nunca havia visto em qualquer outra mulher. De início pensara que era por ter a errônea impressão de que era uma criança, quando na verdade era uma bela mulher, mas em seu íntimo sabia que não era isso. Tentara iludir-se pensando que era por ser seu primeiro contato com alguém tão preso ao catolicismo e seus dogmas, mas aquela desculpa não fora suficiente para calar seus mais profundos sentimentos.

Apaixonara-se por ela, exatamente como Eriol prevenira-lhe para não fazer. Sentiu-se subitamente tomado de um desespero sufocante. Como pudera vir a se apaixonar por uma freira? Uma mulher que deveria dedicar sua vida ao serviço de Deus e da população? Que nunca poderia se casar. Como se deixou envolver em tão pouco tempo por alguém como ela?

"Pelo menos uma de minhas perguntas tem uma resposta simples..." – ele sorriu levemente.

Sakura era uma pessoa cativante, era impossível ficar indiferente à sua presença. Lembrou-se da tarde em que ela fora à pensão conversar com ele, Tomoyo e Eriol. O tempo todo que ficara lá conseguira a atenção de todos os presentes, mesmo os que não a conheciam.

Tinha de admitir, depois de tudo o que passara, evitara envolver-se amorosamente com qualquer mulher, lembrando da depressão que sua mãe passara após a morte de seu pai na guerra. Não queria ser o causador da separação de uma família tão bela como a sua fora um dia. Por muito tempo culpara o pai por todas as tristezas que seguiram sua morte, mas agora finalmente entendera que não era possível evitar o amor.

Amor. Sentimento que não podia dizer já ter sentido, mas tinha certeza de que não era uma simples paixão. Tentara enganar a si mesmo por dias, negando o que sentia, mas sabia que seria capaz de tudo para garantir a segurança e a felicidade dela. Infelizmente para ele, Sakura havia encontrado a felicidade em Deus e no celibato que a Ele dedicava.

§§§

Uma garota entrou no quarto e colocou silenciosamente a bandeja sobre a mesa. Olhou tristemente para a mulher sentada sobre a cama e que mantinha o olhar voltado para a janela.

"Bom dia, irmã Sakura!" – a postulante disse chamando a atenção da freira. – "Trouxe-lhe uma xícara de chá e uma fatia de pão…" – abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas viu Sakura desviar o olhar, novamente, para a janela. – "A reverenda Madre me deu ordens para que não saísse daqui antes que você comesse alguma coisa. Não é bom ficar tanto tempo sem se alimentar…" – comentou preocupada. – "Já vai fazer uma semana que não ingere quase nada além de água...".

Sakura esboçou um pequeno sorriso e meneou positivamente a cabeça em silêncio. Ajoelhou-se diante da mesa por um instante e agradeceu pela refeição, sentando-se em seguida. A postulante sorria suavemente, e depois de alguns instantes, retirou-se com apenas a bandeja e a louça vazia em mãos.

Sakura observou a jovem sair do quarto e voltou a se sentar em sua cama, olhando para o céu através da janela. Ela pensava no que acontecera na noite em que Kamiya a atacou. Estava consciente de suas reações diante daquela situação. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter chamado pela ajuda de Shaoran e ele realmente apareceu, como que atendendo suas preces. Ele a socorreu e, nos seus braços, ela sentiu uma segurança que, nem mesmo agora, na proteção do convento conseguia encontrar. E sabia que era errado. Ela tinha um compromisso, havia feito uma promessa, mas Sakura desejava voltar para aquela sensação de conforto, para os braços dele.

A verdade é que, a curta presença do capitão em sua vida trouxe à tona os sonhos que possuía em sua mocidade e julgava ter superado. Encontrar alguém, ser amada, constituir uma família, ter filhos... Sempre adorara crianças e, de certa forma, dar aulas na escola primária, estar em contato com aqueles anjos, como os chamava, supria parte desses sonhos, mas não mais, porque estava... apaixonada.

Naquele primeiro momento em que o viu na Igreja ao lado de Eriol, soube que Shaoran Li era diferente de qualquer pessoa que já conhecera. Imaginou ser, a princípio, por tudo o que sabia a respeito dele através das cartas que trocava com Tomoyo. Por saber de todo sofrimento pelo qual passou e que, apesar de tudo, era uma pessoa doce, amável... E, toda vez que ele sorria, ela sentia como se o sol brilhasse no mais nublado dos dias.

Mas havia, ainda, os votos que fizera. Não poderia se envolver com ninguém, pois tinha uma obrigação a cumprir com Deus.

"O que eu devo fazer agora?" – perguntou-se murmurando enquanto deixava seu corpo cair sobre a cama.

§§§

"Como ela está?" – a jovem ouviu perguntarem assim que saiu do prédio. Olhou tristemente para o soldado que se encontrava ao lado da madre.

"Não disse uma única palavra durante o tempo em que estive lá, mas aceitou sair do jejum…" – apontou com a cabeça para a bandeja que trazia. Encararam-se em silêncio durante algum tempo. – "Com licença…" – a jovem pediu, retirando-se.

Shaoran olhou para a porta do corredor que levava aos dormitórios.

"Não deve se culpar pelo que está acontecendo, meu jovem…" – a mulher falou suavemente, esboçando um sorriso.

"Talvez se eu tivesse chegado um pouco mais cedo..." – murmurou pensativo e a mulher balançou negativamente a cabeça, indicando com as mãos que ele a acompanhasse.

"O isolamento de Sakura em muito pouco se relaciona com... com a violência a qual ela foi submetida..." – caminhava ao lado do capitão com as mãos unidas na altura do peito. – "É devido a um conflito espiritual..." – explicou tendo toda a atenção do jovem. – "Ela tem repensado sua vida e resgatado sonhos antigos..." – confidenciou ao rapaz. – "Essa meditação a que ela se impôs irá transformar sua vida..." – parou em frente ao portão e o abriu, observando o jovem passar por ele.

"Ainda assim, eu esperava ter notícias mais animadoras sobre ela antes de partirmos..." – suspirou abatido.

"Então vocês irão mesmo partir hoje..." – a madre comentou em tom funesto. O capitão apenas confirmou com a cabeça antes de prestar reverência. Ele fez menção de partir, mas parou, como que lembrando de algo, e a encarou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – "Peço sua bênção, Madre...".

"Que Deus te abençoe e acompanhe, meu filho..." – a senhora pronunciou fazendo o sinal da cruz na fronte do rapaz, antes dele se afastar.

Continuou parada observando o céu por alguns segundos antes de entrar. Parou uma das irmãs que encontrou no caminho.

"Se vierem me procurar, estarei com Sakura... por favor, evite nos incomodar!" – avisou com um sorriso, voltando-se para o interior do prédio onde ficavam alojados os dormitórios. – "Já permiti que ela ficasse sozinha por tempo suficiente!".

A mulher parou em frente à porta e bateu uma vez, antes de entrar, vendo a jovem deitada sobre a cama, olhando para o céu, através da janela.

"Sakura!" – chamou-a fazendo com que se erguesse de sobressalto.

"Reverenda Madre..." – abaixou levemente a cabeça em sinal de respeito, pedindo a benção da abadessa.

"Você anda perturbada, minha criança..." – a mulher começou, sentando-se ao lado da jovem. – "E não é por causa do que aconteceu aquela noite, querida!" – falou suavemente. – "Você vem agindo de forma estranha desde que o exército chegou ao vilarejo..." – viu a freira abrir um pequeno sorriso reconhecendo a verdade.

"Lembro-me de já termos conversado sobre isso quando minha prima chegou ao vilarejo e eu disse que, além da segurança de Tomoyo estar comprometida, algo mais me incomodava, mas não sabia dizer o que era..." – sua voz era um sussurro.

"E conseguiu descobrir a razão?" – questionou docemente, vendo-a assentir. – "O que é?".

Sakura abaixou o rosto, envergonhada. Aquele sentimento não era permitido para ela. Era um sonho impossível; um sonho do qual ela abrira mão por escolha própria.

DdD#DdD#FLASHBACK#DdD#DdD

Caminhava pelos corredores do convento alegremente. Naquele dia estava completando dezesseis anos e fora chamada pela Madre até seu escritório. Parou do lado de fora da porta, ouvindo vozes.

"Mas, Madre..." – ouviu a voz de uma das irmãs.

"Nada de 'mas', Irmã Asashi. Você conhece as regras, Sakura não poderá continuar conosco depois que completar os dezoito anos a menos que faça os votos e para tanto precisa começar a receber as instruções agora, ou não haverá tempo..." – a voz era calma e branda. Houve um longo silêncio.

"Para onde ela irá, então?" – a voz da irmã saiu entristecida. O som de passos se aproximando fez com que Sakura saísse correndo para o quintal do convento com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela não queria ir embora dali. Kanoya era seu lar, era o mundo que ela conhecia. As pessoas daquela cidade, eram sua família. Sabia que tinha tios que moravam na capital e, se precisasse, poderia ir morar com eles, mas nunca tiveram muito contato. Sentiria-se uma estranha, uma invasora.

Nunca pensara em se tornar uma freira, também. Conhecia as exigências para aquela vida e sempre sonhara em formar uma grande família. Ter muitos filhos com o homem que ela amasse e que retribuísse aqueles sentimentos.

Pensando um pouco a respeito disso, ela percebeu que nunca se apaixonara por ninguém. Várias amigas suas da escola já tinham namorado, uma delas ficara noiva ainda aquela semana.

Foi pensando e pesando sua vida naquele instante que Sakura decidiu que deveria dedicar-se ao serviço de Deus. Talvez fosse por seu caminho estar no celibato que não conseguira encontrar seu 'grande amor', ainda. Deixaria seu sonho de ser mãe e iria se tornar uma freira.

DdD#DdD#FLASHBACK#DdD#DdD

"Sakura..." – a Madre a chamou, retirando-a das lembranças. – "Estás amando, não é?" – a anciã constatou, fazendo a jovem levantar-se em alarde.

"Eu sinto muito, Madre! Eu não devia, sei que não devia, mas..." – dizia com a voz embargada.

"Acalme-se, minha filha!" – a mulher interrompeu-a aproximando-se e a abraçando carinhosamente. – "Não deve pedir desculpas por amar alguém..." – disse calmamente. - "Eu sempre soube que seu lugar não era aqui conosco, mas você sempre foi tão teimosa! Colocou na cabeça que deveria fazer os votos e não descansaria se não os fizesse e, por algum tempo, cheguei a realmente acreditar que tivesse feito a escolha certa." – ergueu o rosto da jovem, fazendo-a encará-la. – "Mas você não deve se culpar! Se aconteceu, é porque o Senhor assim o quis. 'Ele escreve certo por linhas tortas', lembra-se?" – soltou-a, sorrindo gentilmente. – "Além do mais, o fato de que você ama um homem, não significa que ame menos a Deus, minha criança. O amor entre um homem e uma mulher também é sagrado...".

"O que a senhora quer dizer com isso, Madre?" – arregalou os olhos. – "Que eu devo abandonar meus votos?" – questionou, desconfiada.

"Isso é você quem deve decidir, filha, mas é melhor se apressar, pois o exército estará partindo essa tarde para a batalha..." – disse, observando a jovem se sentar na cama em um estado de quase-choque.

§§§

As palavras da Madre repetiam-se em sua mente enquanto saía em direção ao portão do vilarejo, esperando não chegar tarde demais para conversar com Shaoran.

Sorriu ao avistar a tropa, que parecia estar de saída.

"Shaoran!" – chamou, vendo-o virar-se, assim como Eriol, que estava logo à frente dele.

"Sakura!" – ambos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Como é bom vê-la aqui, minha cara. Vejo que está melhor!" – comentou Eriol, observando-a parar em frente aos dois, ofegante.

"Sim... Estou melhor..." – ela sorriu, virando-se para o chinês. – "Será que... Poderíamos conversar um pouco?" – perguntou receosa.

"Claro que sim..." – ele assentiu, preocupado. Havia algo de estranho no tom dela, então a seguiu até fora do alcance da audição de todos.

Sakura estava trêmula e apertava nervosamente suas mãos contra o peito. Aquela atitude dela apenas contribuía para deixar o capitão ainda mais apreensivo. Ele ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pela voz dela.

"E-eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe dizer, Shaoran..." - começou, tendo toda a atenção do chinês. Estava nervosa como nunca estivera antes. - "Durante o tempo em que fiquei em meditação no meu quarto, acabei descobrindo que algo que não deveria acontecer, aconteceu comigo..." - viu os olhos castanhos do rapaz arregalarem-se em desespero.

"Mas... E-eu pensei que tivesse sido rápido o suficiente... Eu deveria ter sido rápido o suficiente..." – atropelou-se com as palavras, abaixando a cabeça ao terminar.

Sakura abriu um pequeno sorriso e tocou gentilmente o rosto de Shaoran fazendo-o encará-la.

"Não me aconteceu nada àquela noite, pois você interferiu antes que algum mal me ocorresse..." - viu a expressão dele se tornar aliviada e, em seguida, confusa. - "O que eu descobri foi... foi que eu me a-apaixonei..." - observou-o franzir as sobrancelhas e retomou brevemente o fôlego que lhe faltou ao dizer aquelas palavras, largando suavemente o rosto dele. - "E eu não poderia permitir que você fosse para o campo de batalha sem saber disso... Se, por acaso, o pior lhe acontecer, eu não suportaria manter esse sentimento sufocado dentro de mim..." - confessou abaixando levemente a cabeça.

"Isso... Quer dizer que..." – observou-a confuso, tentando assimilar aquelas palavras. – "Apaixonou-se por mim?" – viu-a confirmar com um aceno de cabeça, ainda sem encará-lo. Suspirou longamente. – "E eu que estava achando estupidez ter me apaixonado por uma freira..." – comentou, com um sorriso de lado.

"Ahm?..." - ela ergueu imediatamente a cabeça fitando o fundo dos olhos chocolate. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. - "Você... você quer dizer, então..." - teve a frase interrompida.

"Que eu também me apaixonei por você..." - disse baixinho, ouvindo Eriol lhe chamar da entrada da cidade. – "Escute, entendo que você tenha seus compromissos, fez seus votos para tornar-se freira... Não sei como pretende lidar com isso, e não temos tempo de discutirmos o assunto agora..." – ele mantinha um sorriso frustrado nos lábios.

"Talvez não tenhamos outra oportunidade..." – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas tentava controlar-se.

"Não diga isso!... Sei que acontecem muitos infortúnios nessa vida, mas, por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu juro que vou voltar..." – aproximou-se dela, secando os seus olhos. – "Você confia em mim?".

"Uhum." – fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Então, fique tranqüila..." – ele beijou-lhe a fronte. – "Até mais!".

****

Continuará ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yoru (com lágrimas nos olhos): Que lindo!!... Eles se declararam... o/... Mamãe, você viu? Que lindo!!... Mas... mas... um beijo na testa?... ç.ç...

Miaka (com as mãos na cintura): Hehehe... O que você esperava? Ela é freira, não é?

Yoru (sem graça): Hehehe... é verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido... Ela vai esperar pelo Li, né... huahuahua... (risada maléfica)... Pode ficar esperando sentada, Sakura!...

Miaka (olhando-a descrente): Você vai pegá-lo na volta ou ele nem tem volta? XD

Yoru (pensativa): Eu não tenho certeza!... Estava precisando da sua opinião para essa cena... (mostrando os planos para a Miaka)... Vai ter essa bala perdida e... (tendo a boca tampada)

Miaka (irritada): Você adora falar pelos cotovelos, não é? Mas, agora que você falou... (cochichando algo no ouvido da filha) Que tal? (sorriso malvado)

Yoru(abrindo um largo sorriso): Adorei! Idéia aprovada!!! (dando pulinhos)

Miaka (batendo palmas): ótimo... Então vamos agradecer e terminar com isso logo para podermos colocar essa idéia em prática.

Yoru (batendo continência): Sim, Sra!... Eu primeirooooo... Eu quero agradecer a MeRRy-aNNe, Pety, Yuri Sawamura, Andréia e Dani Glatz ... Muito, Muito, muito, muito obrigada!... (sorriso quase-angelical)

Miaka: Eu agradeço à Rita Rios, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, lilaclynx e Pequena Dama!! Muito obrigada por gastarem seu precioso tempo fazendo duas crianças felizes! (murmurando) Como ela é volúvel...

Yoru (acenando enquanto puxa Miaka pela mão): Beijinhos! Continuem acompanhando para conferir nossas malvadezas...

_Yoru no Hoshi._


	7. Capítulo Sete

_Desígnios do Destino_

_Capítulo Sete_

Shaoran andava pensativo ao lado de Eriol, à frente dos soldados. Eriol notou um leve sorriso, mas um brilho preocupado nos olhos do amigo.

"Então, meu caro, que tal contar-me o que tanto o preocupa?" – perguntou o inglês, olhando para frente.

"Como?" – Shaoran perguntou, olhando-o assustado, que riu.

"Está nas nuvens, e algo me diz que meu palpite do outro dia estava certo." – sorriu de lado, fitando-o.

"Você não tem jeito, não é mesmo?" – Shaoran sorriu também. – "Como sempre, estava certo."

"E, conhecendo bem Sakura, algo me diz que ela sente algo por você também e esse foi o motivo da conversa de vocês, certo?".

"Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, não é?" – replicou, ironicamente.

Os dois riram. Eriol era uma pessoa observadora, sempre sabia de tudo só analisando as pessoas ao seu redor. Shaoran já se acostumara com aquele jeito dele, aprendera a conviver com isso.

"Quer conversar a respeito?" – o inglês perguntou calmamente.

"Tenho medo, Eriol..." – Shaoran começou, fitando o chão. – "Antes, eu tinha a certeza de que fazer tudo o que eu pudesse para que você voltasse vivo seria um sacrifício válido, já que não podia dizer que existia alguém esperando por mim. Não me corrija ainda." – pediu, vendo o amigo fazer menção de falar. – "Sei que você e Tomoyo se importam comigo e esperam por minha volta, mas, sejamos francos, doeria muito mais nela a sua falta do que a minha!"

"Eu entendo... E agora tem alguém esperando por você." – completou Eriol, vendo-o assentir."E não é um simples alguém... Ela parece estar disposta a abrir mão do que cultivou durante sua vida toda para estar comigo..." – sorriu de lado. – "Isso soou convicto demais... Até para mim."

"Sim... Mas, pelo seu olhar, posso ver que faria o mesmo por ela." – ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até Eriol suspirar pesadamente e voltar a falar. – "Se quiser minha opinião pessoal, digo para deixar de pensar nisso enquanto estamos em batalha. Sei que é difícil e que parece como se estivesse fazendo pouco caso do seu problema, mas se ficar distraído corre maiores riscos de ferir-se ou até morrer." – sorriu de leve. – "Se bem que, conhecendo você, o menor pensamento sobre Sakura o encorajaria a seguir em frente...".

"É... Tem razão." – o chinês sorriu também. – "Nossas educações são diferentes, meu treinamento me permite pensar em outras pessoas e até melhorar meu desempenho."

"Desde que o alvo de seus pensamentos não esteja próximo. Lembro da vez que foi ferido em nossa primeira batalha juntos e quase perdeu a vida, como estava preocupado com minha segurança." – riu levemente.

"A situação era completamente diferente, Eriol..." - Shaoran retrucou com um fraco sorriso. - "Eu não tinha uma promessa para cumprir, e não precisava sobreviver para rever o alvo de meus pensamentos..." - abriu um pouco mais o sorriso. - "E também, convenhamos que você não seja exatamente o que eu posso chamar de inspiração para, como você disse, seguir em frente!" - riu acompanhado de Eriol.

"Digo o mesmo a seu respeito, meu amigo!" - o inglês disse ainda rindo, assumindo uma expressão séria, em seguida. Estavam se aproximando do lugar onde se separariam.

"Vamos terminar logo com isso, para podermos voltar para Kanoya o mais rápido possível, Eriol..." - o chinês disse em um tom completamente diferente do que usara até pouco tempo atrás. Eriol balançou positivamente a cabeça e começou a se afastar.

"Siga com o que havíamos combinado, capitão!" - disse autoritário e se dirigiu para o lado oposto de onde o chinês se encontrava.

§§§

O sino da capela soava anunciando mais uma noite que o vilarejo passara a salvo, e mais um dia de apreensão para a população, que se encontrava a mercê de uma invasão a qualquer momento. A anciã atravessava a igreja com algumas irmãs atrás de si, acordando as pessoas que se encontravam adormecidas nos bancos, depois de passarem a madrugada em vigília. Já próxima ao altar, parou ao avistar a figura da jovem mulher de joelhos em frente ao altar de Nossa Senhora. Suspirou pesadamente, meneando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto se aproximava.

"Sakura..." – a Madre chamou, o que a fez encará-la levemente assustada. – "A sentinela de hoje já terminou, meu bem..." – disse, sorrindo levemente.

"Eu já irei, Madre..." – voltou-se novamente para frente, fazendo o sinal da cruz e se levantando.

"Como estás, criança?" – a mulher perguntou, recebendo um fraco sorriso.

"Angustiada como nunca antes, Madre!" – disse sinceramente, suspirando e caminhando ao lado da reverenda madre até a porta da casa de Deus.

"Acalma-te, filha. Tudo ficará bem..." – assegurou parando em frente à entrada encarando a garota envolta pela luz de uma lamparina que a mesma carregava. – "Esperemos um pouco mais, logo teremos notícias, meu bem..." – deu a bênção à jovem quando esta o pediu e abriu a porta permitindo que todos que se encontravam no interior do templo saíssem em direção às suas casas.

"Hoje irei ver como estão minhas crianças, Madre..." – disse com um suave brilho no olhar, saindo sem se importar com os olhares das pessoas que se encontravam na igreja até aquele momento.

Enquanto caminhava sem pressa, contornando a igreja em direção ao cemitério da cidade, pensava em como tudo acontecera de forma repentina. De um momento para o outro, seu destino mudara completamente e, da vida pacata que levava no convento servindo ao Senhor e aos seus propósitos, viu-se em uma encruzilhada que exigiu dela uma atitude drástica...

DdD#DdD#FLASHBACK#DdD#DdD

"Tomoyo está indo embora hoje à tarde." – interrompeu Eriol, sério.

"Como é?" – Sakura espantou-se. – "Não que eu não ache que seja certo, mas por que essa decisão repentina?".

"Na verdade não é bem repentina... Estamos tentando convencê-la já há algum tempo... Descobrimos que ela está grávida." – explicou Eriol.

"Que notícia maravilhosa!" – Sakura abraçou a prima, com lágrimas nos olhos. – "É melhor que vá mesmo, Tomoyo... Sabe que estou feliz por vê-la, mas nada é mais importante que a sua saúde e a segurança do bebê."

"Eu sei... Por isso estou indo." – ela sorriu e abraçou a prima. – "Vou sentir saudades... Quero que vá nos visitar, está bem?".

"Queremos que seja a madrinha, então não tem desculpa para não ir." – completou Eriol.

"Está bem, eu prometo." – suspirou. – "Agora eu tenho que ir, e acho que não vou poder vê-la até a hora da partida, então faça uma boa viagem e se cuide."

"Está bem, Sakura... Cuide-se também." – ela afastou-se com Eriol.

Logo após esse breve diálogo, Sakura e Kamiya saíram pelo vilarejo, ela tentando mostrar-se animada com a presença dele, mas seus pensamentos constantemente dispersando-se para a notícia que sua prima dera-lhe. Não que fosse ruim o fato de ela estar grávida, muito pelo contrário, Sakura sentia-se honrada em ser a madrinha daquele pequeno ser que estava por nascer e sempre adorou crianças... Sempre...

O problema real não era o fato em si, mas o que ele despertava no coração da jovem. Lembranças de sua infância e adolescência, da felicidade que tinha em planejar sua vida futura, fantasiar sobre uma grande família encabeçada pelo homem que amaria... Mas maior que tais devaneios era seu amor por Kanoya e o medo que sentia de deixar o mundo que conhecia, que resumia-se ao vilarejo, para enfrentar o desconhecido. Fora isso que a levara a tornar-se freira, além de sua Fé e Amor por Deus. Tinha seus alunos, que amava muito, mas não eram seus filhos...

Esses pensamentos sempre existiram, apesar de não passarem de simples planos, sem um meio concreto de realizar-se. Agora Sakura tinha um alguém com quem queria realizar aqueles sonhos... Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, mas não conseguia evitar que a imagem dele aparecesse em sua mente. A presença dele mexia com ela, fazendo-a pensar em coisas que julgava ter superado, tais proibidas a ela, devido à sua condição.

Foi em meio a esses pensamentos que passou a manhã com Osamu Kamiya mostrando-lhe o vilarejo.

DdD#DdD#FLASHBACK#DdD#DdD

Quase chegando à necrópole ergueu o rosto ao horizonte, vendo os primeiros raios do sol se misturando em tons de laranja com o azul do céu noturno. Um ruído próximo às arvores que cercava a vila chamou sua atenção, deixando-a apreensiva. Fazia já duas semanas desde que as tropas saíram em direção ao sul, onde haviam localizado o acampamento dos invasores e desde então toda a população se sentia acuada. Muitas pessoas decidiram deixar a cidade por questão de proteção e graças a isso eram poucas as pessoas que continuavam em Kanoya e, dessas, ela era a única que perambulava por aí antes do dia estar completamente claro.

Vozes começaram a se tumultuar aproximando-se cada vez mais, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos.

"Vamos, homens! Falta pouco!" – ela ouviu pouco antes de ver um homem fardado sair do meio da floresta. – "Vocês ouviram o sino da igreja. Estamos próximos!" – afirmou antes de arregalar os olhos encarando Sakura, enquanto ela abria um sorriso.

"Olhem! Já estou vendo a torre da igreja de Kanoya!" – um dos soldados disse exultante, causando euforia entre os homens.

"Cadete!" – Eriol chamou o homem que se adiantara à frente da tropa. – "Vá até o vilarejo e solicite ajuda, peça para prepararem os leitos e mobilize voluntários para cuidar dos feridos..." – ordenou, vendo-o bater continência e partir o mais rápido que podia. – "Quem está em condições de chegar ao vilarejo continue em frente. Eu ficarei aqui até que chegue o auxílio para quem não consegue se movimentar..." – terminou com a voz firme, voltando a fitar a prima da esposa que apertava o tecido da roupa que usava, na altura do peito, olhando aflita para cada um dos soldados que passavam por ela enquanto dava pequenos passos à frente, em direção ao comandante.

"Sakura..." – ele começou ao vê-la parar à sua frente com os olhos marejados, mas foi interrompido por dois homens que se aproximaram carregando uma maca.

"Comandante, onde deixamos o capitão Li?" – perguntou um deles, fazendo a jovem olhar para o homem estendido na maca. Shaoran estava coberto até a cintura por uma manta amarelada, o rosto pálido estava coberto de escoriações e uma gaze mal colocada cobria parte de um ferimento na testa.

"Deixem-no aqui mesmo..." – o comandante disse apontando para o gramado ao lado de seus pés, sendo imediatamente obedecido.

Tão logo o chinês foi colocado ao chão, Sakura caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, cobrindo a boca com as mãos trêmulas para sufocar um grito de dor.

"Oh, Céus!" – conseguiu pronunciar erguendo cuidadosamente a cabeça de Shaoran para que ele repousasse sobre suas pernas.

"Sa-Sakura?" – ele perguntou com a voz fraca, os olhos ainda fechados.

"Sim! Sou eu..." – disse sorrindo, acariciando de leve o rosto dele.

"Sakura..." – ele esboçou um sorriso, pegando a mão dela e abrindo os olhos com certa dificuldade, arregalou-os ao ver os cabelos caramelo, sem a cobertura do capuz do hábito. – "Sakura, você..." – foi silenciado pelos dedos dela que pousaram sobre os seus lábios.

"Shhh..." – ela sussurrou se aproximando um pouco dele, encarando-o nos olhos. – "Isso era algo que eu teria de fazer mais cedo ou mais tarde, meu amor..." – completou, beijando suavemente a mão dele que segurava a sua.

****

Continua…

§§§

Miaka: (cansada) Olá... Perdoem pelo atraso, acabou sendo culpa minha, eu fiz confusão com as datas, e minha semana de provas não ajuda... u.u

Yoru (sentada calmamente): Sem contar que o Fanfiction. net não nos ajudou com esses upgrades... Está tudo uma grande confusão...

Miaka: (se jogando no sofá) Eu to acabada... E a semana ainda não acabou... Tenho prova até no sábado!! ÇÇ Mas estou feliz por ver o quanto as pessoas estão gostando da fic... E por gostar muito de escrevê-la!! (quase levantando para comemorar, mas desistindo e voltando a deitar no sofá)

Yoru (balançando a cabeça): A opinião de todos é muito importante para nós! Adoramos receber seus reviews, mas como nosso ânimo não é dos melhores hoje, vamos agradecer e dar o fora... (levantando-se e tentando fazer com a Miaka faça o mesmo)... Muito obrigada para Pety, MeRRy aNNe, Cherry-Hi e Yuri Sawamura... (continuando a puxar mamãe pela mão).

Miaka: (puxando a mão) E não esqueça da Andréia, Killera e da nossa querida revisora Rosana... Vá ver se seu pai terminou o jantar, depois eu penso em sair daqui...

Yoru (suspirando e saindo da sala): Creeeeeeedo que moleza... Até o próximo capítulo, gente!! Beijinhos. Fui!

Yoru no Hoshi.


	8. Capítulo Oito

**__**

Desígnios do Destino

Capítulo Oito

Sakura acariciava levemente o rosto de Shaoran, sentada sobre a cama em que ele se encontrava descansando. Tivera todos os ferimentos tratados e usava roupas limpas.

"Você deveria dormir um pouco..." – ela disse, em um sussurro.

"Eu estou bem. Só quero aproveitar sua companhia..." – ele respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto fitava as duas esmeraldas que sua amada possuía.

"Eu vou ficar aqui... juro que não o deixarei em momento algum, mas, por favor, durma um pouco..." – ela suplicou, apertando a mão dele que mantinha entre as suas.

"Certo... Mas não se preocupe comigo. Já disse que estou bem!" – ele levou a mão dela até seus lábios.

"Ficaria mais tranqüila se parecesse menos abatido. Agora descanse que, quando acordar, prepararei algo para você comer..." – ela sorriu, acariciando a face dele, observando-o fechar pesadamente os olhos.

"Como ele está?" – Eriol adentrou o quarto, alguns minutos após Shaoran adormecer.

"Está melhor. Diz que está bem e não foi fácil convencê-lo a descansar..." – Sakura suspirou. – "E como você está?".

"Estou bem, sabe que não tive ferimentos graves na batalha." – ele sorriu. – "Mas você está bastante cansada, porque não dorme um pouco?" – recebeu um aceno negativo dela.

"Não quero... E também prometi a Shaoran que não sairia daqui até que ele despertasse." – colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, tirando-a do rosto. – "O cansaço que sinto é mínimo comparado ao de vocês pelo que passaram nessas últimas semanas..." – sentiu a mão dele sobre seu ombro.

"Isso não é verdade. Você teve momentos difíceis também, Sakura. Só que a batalha que travou aconteceu dentro de si mesma, e passou por um sofrimento enorme, causado pela dúvida que carregava consigo: se iria vê-lo novamente." – Eriol disse calmamente.

"Eu sei. Nunca disse que não tive sofrimentos ou angústias nesse período... Mas passei por tudo isso para ficar com ele, e agora que posso..." – foi interrompida suavemente por ele.

"Eu compreendo..." – o inglês suspirou. – "De qualquer forma, em alguns dias poderemos ir para casa!".

"Já enviou uma carta a Tomoyo?" – indagou a japonesa, recebendo assentimento dele. – "Espero que ela não tenha se importado com o fato de que eu...".

"Ora, Sakura, ela vem insistindo que venha morar conosco há tempos!" – ele fitou-a carinhosamente ao interrompê-la. – "Tanto eu quanto Tomoyo entendemos que o que sente por Shaoran é mais forte do que, vamos dizer, o poder de persuasão dela..." – sorriu levemente. – "De fato, tive uma conversa interessante com Shaoran no dia que saímos daqui. Ele estava bastante preocupado com a promessa que lhe fez antes de partirmos." – viu-a voltar seu olhar para o chinês, que se encontrava adormecido, acariciando sua face.

"Eu sabia... Sabia que ele não podia fazer aquele juramento..." – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – "Mas era só o que me mantinha firme. Aquelas palavras... Se ele não tivesse retornado...".

"Não diga isso!" – Eriol a interrompeu, fazendo-a virar o rosto encarando-o, assustada. – "Ele lutou bravamente, mesmo depois de ganharmos a batalha, continuou sua luta para manter-se vivo, pelo menos até que pudesse vê-la novamente. Era só o que lhe importava...".

"Shaoran disse isso?" – ela suspirou, controlando as lágrimas, ao vê-lo confirmar com a cabeça. Levou a mão de Li, que segurava entre as suas, ao rosto, beijando-a.

"Comandante?" – um soldado chamou do lado de fora do quarto e Eriol resolveu deixar o local. – "Queríamos saber notícias do capitão..." – pediu, incerto.

"Ele vai ficar bem." – suspirou. – "Já foram enviadas as notificações de baixas ao general?".

"Sim, senhor." – respondeu ele, prontamente.

"Está certo... Avise-me a respeito de qualquer imprevisto..." – afastou-se do soldado, indo para a praça central.

Enquanto caminhava por Kanoya, observando a forma como aquelas pessoas simples tiveram suas vidas alteradas, Eriol lembrava das cenas terríveis que testemunhara durante as duas semanas de batalhas, não apenas físicas, como também espirituais pelas quais passara. Os regimentos sofreram um forte choque ao se aproximar do acampamento e descobrir que a maioria dos militantes chineses dentro do território japonês era de jovens, com 14 ou 15 anos, munidos de armamento com poder superior ao considerado pelos especialistas que se encontravam com a tropa. Por causa disso, todo o plano de ação criado para interromper o avanço dos invasores teve de ser adiado, visando poupar àquelas, praticamente, crianças.

Para agravar ainda mais a situação, os chineses perceberam a presença do exército nos arredores, iniciando uma ação de infiltração pela floresta, fazendo cerco tanto à unidade sob o comando de Eriol quanto à de Shaoran, que haviam se separado. Após quase uma semana de pressão psicológica, com a agravante dos alimentos terem sido saqueados e do forte frio que os atingiu, as tropas chinesas começaram a atacar os acampamentos à distância, enquanto grupos maiores se aproximavam para o combate corpo a corpo. Apesar da superioridade numérica do exército, os chineses tinham, além de armas mais sofisticadas, um maior conhecimento do terreno, tendo espalhado armadilhas por toda a área da floresta que cercava o acampamento. Tudo o que restou aos japoneses foi lutar enquanto reuniam as tropas durante a batalha. Durante três dias de lutas inesgotáveis homens mataram e morreram.

Fora tudo tão confuso. Ninguém pensava com clareza no que fazia em momentos como esse. Todo planejamento de rendição, que havia sido elaborado para poupar a vida dos invasores, foi frustrado. E eles, também, não estavam dispostos a se entregarem tanto que os que foram capturados preferiram atirar na própria cabeça a ficarem presos.

Depois que tudo havia acabado, levaram dois dias para identificar as baixas e cremar os corpos, tanto dos amigos quanto dos inimigos, em uma cerimônia que daria àqueles espíritos um mínimo de dignidade na morte.

O retorno ao vilarejo levou dois dias apenas, mas que pareceram décadas. Eriol tinha todos seus pensamentos voltados para o tratamento dos feridos mais graves. Mas sua preocupação com Shaoran era especial e fora evidente durante todo o caminho, sem causar surpresa a ninguém. Todos conheciam a forte amizade entre o capitão e o comandante. Mas para Eriol era algo ainda maior, não apenas pelo fato de Li ser o irmão que nunca teve, mas também por causa de Sakura. Ele a tinha como um membro da família, mesmo não tendo parentesco direto com ela. Sabia que, por mais que tentasse esconder, Sakura era uma jovem frágil e imprevisível, não cabendo a ele sequer imaginar o que faria se o pior acontecesse à pessoa por quem manifestara seu desejo de deixar toda sua vida para trás a fim de ficarem juntos.

Seus pensamentos desviaram-se do casal de amigos para sua esposa, que, tinha certeza, ficaria eufórica ao saber da novidade sobre Sakura. Sorriu. Tinha um tesouro consigo, e nunca ignorara tal fato. Mas, nesse momento, sabia que sua vida mudaria radicalmente, não somente pela mudança de Sakura para sua casa, mas também pela vida que sua amada estava gerando dentro de si. Sabia que estava realizando um sonho de Tomoyo, e, intimamente, seu também. Desde que tinham se casado, sonhavam com a emoção de serem pais para sua felicidade ser completa.

"E agora também teremos mais uma fonte de alegria na casa..." – murmurou para a leve brisa que indicava que o dia estava terminando.

§§§

Ao abrir os olhos, ele reparou que o cômodo estava na penumbra, indicando que a noite já havia se instalado sobre a vila. Em cima da mesa, junto à parede, uma lamparina acesa era tudo o que lhe possibilitava enxergar o ambiente. Espreguiçou-se para espantar o sono, sentindo as costelas doerem o que lhe custou certo esforço para conter um gemido. Voltou a fechar os olhos, pensando no que faria, quando ouviu um suave suspiro próximo a si e olhou para o lado onde viu Sakura com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços na beira da cama.

Tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, tirou parte do cabelo que cobria a sua face, colocando-o atrás da orelha. Ele a amava de tal forma que, só de estar ao seu lado, sentia todas as suas dúvidas desaparecerem e saber que ela sentia o mesmo era simplesmente indescritível. Enquanto marchava para a batalha imaginava que teria de enfrentar uma verdadeira provação até que Sakura se decidisse a largar o convento e, indubitavelmente, ficara surpreso quando, ao retornar, encontrara-a já sem o hábito.

Movendo-se suavemente, Sakura despertou, contendo um bocejo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra friccionava o próprio ombro, dolorido pela posição pouco confortável em que adormecera. Sem fazer barulho, ergueu-se e foi até a mesa pegar a lamparina, trazendo-a para mais perto da cama para verificar se as feridas de Shaoran voltaram a sangrar. Levou um pequeno susto quando, ao voltar-se novamente para a cama, viu um par de olhos castanhos a observando. Não havia percebido que ele já estava acordado.

"Olá!" – ele disse suavemente com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Oi..." – ela respondeu, um pouco envergonhada, aproximando-se e sentando na beira da cama. – "Descansou bem?" – perguntou, depositando o lampião sobre a bancada da janela, acima da cama.

Ele confirmou sorrindo com um suave aceno da cabeça. Sakura o auxiliou a se sentar na cama.

"Realmente, não parece mais tão pálido..." – ela sorriu um pouco, levando a mão até a fronte dele, para verificar se havia febre. – "Você deve estar com fome, vou preparar algo..." – foi interrompida enquanto falava.

"Não precisa se esforçar tanto, Sakura!" – ele disse, segurando suavemente a mão delicada que ela possuía. – "Está cansada e deve descansar..." – ergueu a outra mão para tocar o belo rosto.

"Não se preocupe comigo, Shaoran..." – inclinou-se levemente em direção a ele, permitindo que alcançasse sua face. – "Estou acostumada com poucas horas de sono por causa das vigílias...".

"Não importa, prometa-me que irá descansar..." – pediu, vendo-a fechar os olhos, por um instante, antes de concordar.

"Deixe-me apenas lhe trazer a refeição, está bem?" – falou, vendo-o sorrir, resignado.

Com uma das mãos ele segurava as mãos de Sakura, enquanto a outra acariciava delicadamente seu rosto. Ela era tão linda!

"Sakura... Sobre o que aconteceu nessas duas semanas..." – foi interrompido suavemente por ela.

"Não, por favor... Não importa agora..." – pediu, em um sussurro. – "Não devemos ficar preocupando-nos com o que passou, o que importa é que estamos aqui...".

"Só quero dizer que você me impressionou... Sua força de vontade, sua coragem de enfrentar tudo isso estando sozinha...".

"Não estava sozinha..." – corrigiu-o. – "Não será o fato de não morar na Casa de Deus que diminuirá minha Fé ou o Amor que Ele tem por mim...".

"Eu sei... Só que..." – parou ou ouvi-la rir.

"Entendi o que quis dizer..." – ela suspirou. – "Eu não sei bem o que esperar ou o que está esperando disto, Shaoran... Mas eu sei que quero passar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado! Há muito que desconheço sobre o mundo lá fora e vou confessar que a idéia de deixar tudo o que fiz minha vida inteira é assustadora, mas... Pensar em estar longe de você dói-me tanto...".

"Não se preocupe... Estarei com você e lhe ensinarei tudo o que quiser e precisar..." – aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe a fronte, antes de fitá-la intensamente.

A troca de olhares não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas pareceram horas para o casal. Shaoran aproximou seus lábios dos dela, mantendo os olhos abertos, atentos a qualquer reação contrária ao que ele pretendia fazer, mas tudo que viu foi Sakura fechar os olhos, então tomou carinhosamente os lábios dela entre os seus.

A carícia foi doce e delicada, o perfeito primeiro beijo. Sakura estava com o coração a mil e ofegante quando se separaram. Abriu os olhos e encontrou-o observando-a com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Correspondeu, enquanto ele mantinha suas mãos bem segura nas dele.

"Com licença!" – Eriol falou parando à porta, fazendo-a se levantar encarando-o, envergonhada. Sorriu. – "Espero que não se importem, mas eu trouxe o jantar de vocês..." – disse enquanto adentrava o dormitório.

"Muito obrigado!" – Shaoran disse sorrindo.

"Não precisava se incomodar, Eriol..." – Sakura falou levantando-se para auxiliar o comandante com a bandeja.

"Não é incômodo algum, querida Sakura..." – disse reparando na felicidade que ambos tinham em seus rostos. – "Seria se vocês ficassem doentes..." – voltou-se para o chinês. – "Principalmente o senhor, capitão!" – repreendeu-o, fazendo-o rir. – "Como está se sentindo, meu amigo?" – questionou um pouco preocupado.

"Estou bem melhor, Eriol!" – sorriu encarando Sakura com imenso carinho. – "Tem um anjo tomando conta de mim agora!" – Eriol concordou com a cabeça, deixando a japonesa desconcertada. – "Bem, agora que Eriol dispensou-a de sua última tarefa, quero que descanse, está bem?" – pediu, fitando-a firmemente.

"Certo..." – ela sorriu, deixando os dois homens sozinhos no cômodo, após pegar sua refeição.

"Diga-me uma coisa, Eriol... As baixas..." – não terminou a frase, sabia que o inglês compreenderia o que ele queria saber.

"Serão todas lidadas pelo general, ele dispensou-nos dessa vez, pela gravidade da situação...".

"Compreendo..." – ele suspirou, mas até isso doía.

"Coma, e descanse mais um pouco... Assim que tudo for resolvido iremos para casa..." – ele colocou o prato sobre o colo de Shaoran. – "Precisa de ajuda?".

"Não estou tão mal assim, não se preocupe..." – ele comeu um pouco. – "Quando você disse que iremos para casa, você quis dizer...".

"Sim, Sakura irá conosco." – Eriol interrompeu-o. – "Enviei uma carta à Tomoyo avisando-a, iremos embora assim que tudo estiver estabilizado com o restante dos soldados e os moradores daqui...".

"Estão muito abalados?" – indagou, preocupado.

"Estão mais preocupados com você, na verdade..." – o inglês riu. – "E com a súbita mudança da professora de suas crianças...".

"Eu nunca esperei que Sakura fosse fazer algo assim..." – Shaoran comentou, tentando não rir.

"Você não acreditaria na minha surpresa quando a vi, assim que chegamos... De qualquer forma, você não vai querer desperdiçar todo o esforço que ela fez por você...".

"Tem razão!" – o chinês concordou, terminando a refeição.

§§§

O silêncio se estendia dentro da cabine do trem, enquanto Shaoran e Eriol dormiam, Sakura observava a paisagem através da janela. Estava cansada, mas a ansiedade que sentia não permitia que dormisse. Seu olhar se desviou para o chinês deitado em um dos bancos do camarote. Ele não estava mais tão machucado, quase todos seus ferimentos haviam se fechado, mas Sakura desconfiava que nunca se recuperaria totalmente das lesões que tinha recebido na perna esquerda.

'Pelo menos ele voltou para mim...' – pensou abrindo um sorriso, voltando a olhar a noite pela janela. O céu estava bastante estrelado, coisa rara de se ver em pleno inverno. Sentia o leve balançar da locomotiva e respirou profundamente perguntando-se o que aconteceria em sua vida dali em diante.

Sorriu um pouco ao pensar que, curiosamente, Shaoran parecia fazer parte de seu destino. E repensando sua vida, percebeu que talvez realmente o fosse. Se não tivesse decidido entrar para o convento seis anos antes, teria conhecido-o ao ir morar com Tomoyo. Era como se seus caminhos estivessem entrelaçados e não tivessem escolha à não ser se encontrar, tendo aquele sentimento tão forte dentro de seu peito despertado.

Suspirou abaixando o olhar e voltando-o para o chinês, que a observava curiosamente.

"O que foi que houve, Sakura?" – ele perguntou baixinho, erguendo-se olhando de esguelha para Eriol que estava adormecido.

"Não é nada!" – sorriu um pouco, vendo-o caminhar devagar, evitando apoiar-se na perna que ainda estava machucada e sentar-se a seu lado.

"Você não dormiu durante toda a viagem, não é?" – falou, acariciando de leve o rosto dela, vendo-a negar com a cabeça.

"Não consegui pegar no sono, não sei exatamente o porquê..." – sussurrou, abaixando levemente a cabeça. – "Acho que estou um pouco ansiosa demais...".

"Está tudo bem, meu anjo..." – passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a aconchegou, fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu peito. – "Tente relaxar um pouco..." – disse acariciando de leve os cabelos curtos, fazendo-a adormecer com aquela carícia gentil após alguns minutos.

§§§

"Acho que é melhor acordá-la, Shaoran..." – Eriol disse, quando entrou novamente na cabine, sentando-se em seu lugar.

"Suponho que tenha razão..." – suspirou, acariciando a bochecha da garota, que estava com a cabeça sobre suas pernas. – "Sakura..." – chamou-a, balançando de leve seu ombro.

"O que foi?" – perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Estamos chegando à estação, meu amor..." – disse carinhosamente, vendo-a abrir os belos orbes verdes.

"Já?" – perguntou, abrindo um sorriso. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, apenas a observando.

Sakura sentou-se e se espreguiçou demoradamente.

Shaoran observou aquele simples ato com admiração, seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se pudesse fazer o mesmo em todas as manhãs, pelo resto de sua vida.

"Bom dia, Eriol!" – Sakura disse suavemente, fazendo Shaoran se lembrar da presença do amigo. Por um instante, havia esquecido-o completamente.

"Bom dia, Sakurinha!" – disse rindo, por vê-la fazer uma careta ao escutar o apelido com que Tomoyo costumava chamá-la.

"Estação de Tomoeda!" – um cabineiro passou pelo corredor batendo nas portas, para chamar os passageiros.

"Nós chegamos, finalmente!" – Eriol sorriu, abrindo a porta, tão logo sentiu a locomotiva parar. Várias pessoas desceram do trem com o trio. O chinês era auxiliado pelo amigo, enquanto Sakura carregava duas pequenas valises.

"Acha que Tomoyo virá nos recepcionar?" – Sakura perguntou ao esposo da prima, que olhava ansiosamente para as pessoas na plataforma de desembarque.

"Não sei! Acho que..." – interrompeu sua fala ao avistar a esposa parada procurando-os.

"Pode ir até lá, Eriol..." – Shaoran disse, apoiando-se na bengala que trazia consigo, para auxiliar em sua locomoção. Sakura parou ao lado do capitão, enquanto Eriol se afastava, indo até a morena.

Ao se aproximar, ela o viu e correu alguns passos em sua direção, jogando-se em seus braços de forma saudosa. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente em seguida.

Shaoran passou o braço pelo ombro de Sakura, apertando-a levemente contra seu corpo.

"Seja bem vinda a Tomoeda, minha flor!" – disse, depositando um breve beijo em sua fronte. – "Espero que se sinta em casa..." – murmurou, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Sakura sorriu.

"Eu estou em casa!" – respondeu, vendo-o sorrir também.

**__**

Continuará...

N/A:

Miaka: Nhai... acabada Gentis... Desculpa mesmo! A culpa do atraso dessa vez foi minha! Toda minha! Não culpo a revisão (a Rô devolveu o arquivo faz teeeeeeeeempo...), não culpo a Yoru (ela até me ligou, preocupada com o meu sumiço de ontem...), mas culpo o feriado!! Sim, sim, ontem, dia 08/11, foi feriado aqui na minha cidade, Campinas... Aí minha mãe não foi trabalhar, teve churrasco, e eu ainda inventei de ensinar meu irmão a cozinhar... Ou seja, entrei aqui acabada, mais de nove da noite e ainda tive que resolver uns assuntos... Por isso acabamos deixando para postar hoje e não ontem... Perdão mesmo!

Yoru (sorrindo): Calma, mãe, tenho certeza que eles compreenderão o atraso... São todos muito compreensivos!!

Miaka (caída no chão por causa de um tomate na cara): Sei, sim, como são compreensivos... u.u

Yoru (ajudando a se levantar e estendendo um lenço para limpar o rosto): Certo, certo! Nem tão compreensivos assim... Mas vamos ao que interessa, sim...

Miaka (depois de limpar o rosto): Certo, certo... O capítulo... Bem, dá pra notar que tá acabando, né gente? Esse já é o penúltimo...

Yoru (criando uma barreira para bloquear um ataque de vegetais ensandecidos): E eu achando que eles iriam ficar felizes por se livrar de nós... Será que a história está tão boa assim?

Miaka (dando de ombros): Nah... Demora um pouquinho para que eles absorvam a informação, deve parar a qualquer momento... (nada mais batia no escudo) Não disse?

Yoru (impressionada): É, você tinha razão... Então, vamos agradecer e dar o fora... (triste e com lágrimas nos olhos)... Muito obrigada a TODOS que deixaram review! Beijinhos e abraços para vocês... Um alô especial para Pety e Rach Snape.

Miaka (fazendo pouco caso): Posso não ser seu pai, mas ainda sou uma Hiiragizawa. (pisca) Ah, sim, não se esqueça da Analu e da Andréia... Obrigadinha!!

Yoru (acenando): Tchauzinho! 'Vamos nessa!' (homenagem ao Saulo)

Miaka: Hahaha!! Saulo, vê se deixa review agora entom!! XD

****

Yoru no Hoshi.


	9. Capítulo Nove

_**Desígnios do Destino**_

_Capítulo Nove_

"E foi assim que meus pais começaram sua vida juntos e, quando se casaram, fundaram este orfanato..." finalizou a história entusiasticamente uma jovem de, aproximadamente, vinte anos, com longas e espessas madeixas castanho-escuras e olhos verdes.

"Que lindo! Um verdadeiro conto de fadas!" – comentou, avoada, uma das meninas que ouvia a história da diretora do orfanato.

"Que coisa mais boba!" – um menino comentou, mas por ter sido ouvido, levou um cutucão.

"Você é que ainda é muito criança para entender isso..." – disse a garota que havia cutucado o amiguinho.

"Eu sou dois meses mais velho que você!" – o rapazinho retrucou.

"Quem me dera encontrar alguém assim..." – disse outra, entre suspiros sem prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos.

"Yui, minha filha... Novamente contando histórias?" – indagou, com um sorriso sereno, uma bela senhora que se aproximava acompanhada de um senhor de bengala.

"Deixe-a, querida. Você também o fazia quando dirigia este lugar..." – ele disse, ouvindo-a suspirar enquanto enlaçava sua cintura.

"Certo, certo. Mas vamos para o outro lado, Yui, que estão chamando por você!" – disse Sakura.

"Tudo bem, mãe!" – a jovem sorriu e afastou-se deles levando as crianças em fila para o outro lado do quintal.

"Ela é um tesouro..." – comentou, para o marido.

"O nosso tesouro..." – ele completou, beijando-a.

"Tia Sakura! Tio Shaoran!" – exclamou uma menininha de seis anos, correndo em volta deles, com seus olhos azuis escuros brilhando e os longos fios negros dedo cabelo dançando ao tentar acompanhar os movimentos da pequena.

"Hotaru! Não aborreça seus tios!" – ouviu-se a voz severa de Tomoyo, que se aproximava.

"Desculpe, vovó!" – disse, olhando para o avô, que acompanhava a esposa.

"É interessante o modo como ela me respeita..." – comentou ela, fazendo o casal rir, enquanto o inglês pegava a neta no colo e a colocava sobre o ombro. – "Tenho certeza de que ela me ignoraria se Eriol não estivesse comigo...".

"É a idade... Yui fazia o mesmo comigo quando tinha a idade de Hotaru, não se lembra?" – Sakura sorriu. – "Bem, estão nos esperando para a comemoração, certo?" – indagou, guiando todos para o centro da reunião.

Sakura sorria suavemente, pensando em tudo o que acontecera nos últimos vinte e cinco anos de sua vida enquanto passava pelos convidados para aquela celebração, dirigindo-se para o centro do jardim.

'Vinte e cinco anos, meu Deus, isso é praticamente uma vida!' – pensou olhando momentaneamente para os céus em uma prece silenciosa.

Não poderia dizer que teve uma vida sofrida, mas não foi nada fácil. Desde que se mudara para Tomoeda estava morando na casa da prima. Era para ter sido algo temporário; ficaria apenas auxiliando Tomoyo durante a gravidez complicada pela qual passara e que, felizmente, terminara bem com o pequeno Hushio nascendo saudável e forte. Após o final da gravidez, a idéia de saírem da casa de Eriol e Tomoyo rondou a mente dela e Shaoran, mas os amigos insistiram tanto para que ficassem e, de fato, a casa era tão grande que não havia motivo concreto para isso. Li acabou por usar o dinheiro com que comprariam sua própria casa para montar o orfanato.

A lembrança do afilhado a fez sorrir. O 'pequeno Hushio' já não era mais tão pequeno assim. Desviou o olhar para Hotaru no colo de Eriol. Ela tinha tanta semelhança com o pai. Lamentava-se que ele não pudesse estar presente, mas sabia bem da importância de estar ao lado da esposa durante os exames pré-natais.

Despertou suavemente ao sentir segurarem sua mão com ternura e olhou para o esposo que lhe sorria. Shaoran havia se tornado ainda mais belo com o passar dos anos.

"Em que você tanto pensa, minha flor?" – ele perguntou, vendo-a aumentar o sorriso que trazia nos lábios.

"No passado..." – respondeu simplesmente, fazendo-o compreender exatamente o que queria dizer. E como ele compreendia!

Lembrava-se ainda do início do relacionamento deles; a forma como Sakura ficava vermelha quando ele segurava sua mão em público, até parecia uma adolescente com seu primeiro namorado, o que não deixava de ser, de certa forma, verdade.

Mas esse era um dos poucos assuntos em que ela se mostrava insegura. Não se importara em permanecer ao seu lado, apesar das dúvidas que ele próprio sentira, depois de saber que não conseguiria andar novamente sem apoio. Esse fato o obrigou a se retirar do exército, permitindo que eles iniciassem a vida que tinham hoje. Eriol, quando retornou de Kanoya, pediu dispensa do serviço militar, por causa de Tomoyo.

Sakura e Shaoran casaram-se após quase um ano de noivado. Ele já havia se convertido ao catolicismo, e nessa época seu afilhado estava com quase dois meses. Algum tempo depois, comprou a casa onde instalaram o orfanato. Apesar de terem apenas uma filha, a verdade era que todas aquelas crianças que moraram naquela casa eram como suas; faziam parte de sua família, também. E disso, ambos, tinham muito orgulho. Ele passou o braço pelos ombros da esposa carinhosamente, ouvindo-a suspirar.

Sakura aconchegou-se ao ombro de Shaoran, enquanto caminhavam. Ela cumprimentava os antigos residentes do orfanato com um sorriso e aceno da cabeça. Lembrava-se de cada um deles. Dedicara grande parte de sua vida àquelas crianças, amava-as muito e, mesmo depois de ter sido presenteada com uma filha, continuara a amá-las.

Chegaram ao centro do jardim, onde todos se reuniam. Muitos dos convidados ainda estavam chegando, cumprimentavam uns aos outros, abraçavam-se e sentavam nas cadeiras que estavam dispostas em volta do coreto circular, onde um pequeno altar estava montado, ornado com rosas brancas. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas com todo o trabalho que a filha tivera para organizar a comemoração.

"Por favor, sentem-se todos para que possamos começar..." – Yui pediu dos degraus do coreto, vendo os convidados atenderem ao seu pedido. Em pouco tempo os ruídos cessaram. Foi sentar-se na primeira fila, enquanto seus pais se encaminhavam ao pequeno altar. Ajoelharam-se e Shaoran tomou a mão da esposa entre as suas, esperando que o sacerdote começasse o discurso.

"A ocasião pela qual todos nos encontramos aqui hoje é muito especial... Há 25 anos, um jovem casal uniu suas almas, iniciando uma existência de pequenos feitos cotidianos que mudaram nossas vidas... Diante de Deus e de todas as testemunhas presentes, Sakura e Shaoran Li uniram-se no sagrado matrimônio, após atravessarem um longo e tortuoso caminho; encontraram no outro o que buscaram durante suas vidas: o amor..." – sorriu serenamente para o casal, vendo Sakura segurar mais firmemente a mão de Shaoran, enquanto trocavam um sorriso. – "Compartilharam esse sentimento durante 25 anos em um relacionamento baseado, não somente no que sentiam, mas em confiança, fidelidade e crença no Senhor, sabendo que Ele sempre esteve zelando-os e assim será até o momento em que se encontrarem com Ele! Ouçamos agora um testemunho sobre as realizações desse casal..." – pediu à filha deles que se levantasse e foi para trás da mesa.

"Obrigada, padre." – agradeceu Yui, levantando-se e indo até o centro do coreto, tomando novamente a palavra. – "Foram eles que me ensinaram desde muito cedo que uma vida sem amor é uma existência vazia, portanto, algo insustentável para o ser humano! Foi com eles que aprendi a buscar e acreditar em meus sonhos e, também, a não temer o que é desconhecido e cruza meu caminho..." – ela fez uma pausa e olhou para as crianças que estavam de pé desde que começara a falar. Com um leve menear de sua cabeça, a melodia de uma música começou a soar, sendo executada pela banda que ali estava, chamando atenção de todos e os pequenos ergueram suas vozes, iniciando uma canção.

_**Everywhere I go all the places that I've been **_

_(Todos os lugares em que eu vou e onde eu estive)**  
Every smile is a new horizon on a land I've never seen**_

_(Todo sorriso um novo horizonte de uma terra que eu nunca vi)**  
There are people around the world - different faces different names**_

_(Há pessoas em volta do mundo – diferentes faces e nomes) **  
But there's one true emotion that reminds me we're the same...**_

_(Mas há um sentimento verdadeiro que me lembra de que somos iguais)**  
Let´s talk about love**_

_(Vamos falar de Amor)_

Yui observou, longamente, os pais, antes de continuar.

"Mas não foi apenas a mim que vocês passaram essas maravilhosas lições,... esses ensinamentos fizeram parte da formação de cada um de nós, que nos consideramos seus filhos, através do melhor exemplo que poderíamos ter..." – com os olhos marejados, Sakura levantou e deu dois passos em direção à filha, sendo seguida com certa dificuldade por Shaoran, que estava igualmente emocionado, somente não o queria demonstrar.

_**From the laughter of a child to the tears of a grown man**_

_(Da risada de uma criança às lágrimas de um homem feito)_

_**There's a thread that runs right through us all and helps us understand**_

_(Há uma linha que passa por todos nós e nos ajuda a entender) _

_**As subtle as a breeze - that fans a flicker to a flame**_

_(Tão súbito como uma brisa - que causa oscilação a uma chama)_

_**From the very first sweet melody to the very last refrain...**_

_(Da primeira doce melodia ao último refrão...)_

"O carinho que dedicaram a nós... Todos nós!... Nunca vai poder ser retribuído e lhes somos gratos por isso..." – enquanto falava, Yui apontou para os presentes que, aos poucos, levantaram-se e se juntaram ao coro, com as vozes emocionadas.

_**It's the king of all who live and the queen of good hearts**_

_(É o rei de todos que vivem e a rainha dos bons corações)_

_**It's the ace you may keep up your sleeve - till the name is all but lost**_

_(É o ás que você deve manter na manga – até que o nome esteja quase perdido)_

_**As deep as any sea - with the rage of any storm**_

_(Tão profundo quanto qualquer oceano – com a fúria de uma tempestade)_

_**But as gentle as a falling leave on any autumn morn...**_

_(Mas tão gentil quanto uma folha que cai em uma manhã de outono...)_

"Então, é com muita alegria que estamos aqui hoje, podendo fazer parte desse momento, desejando que por muito tempo ainda possamos vê-los juntos e felizes, fazendo do mundo que os cerca um pedacinho do paraíso..." – desceu os poucos degraus do coreto e parou voltada para seus pais.

_**Let's talk about love - it's all we're needin´**_

_(Vamos falar sobre amor - é tudo que estamos precisando,) _

_**Let's talk about us - it's the air we're breathin´ **_

_(Vamos falar sobre nós - é o ar que estamos respirando,)_

_**Let's talk about life - I wanna know you **_

_(Vamos falar sobre a vida - eu quero conhecer você,)_

_**Let's talk about trust - and I wanna show you**_

_(Vamos falar sobre confiança - e eu quero te mostrar)_

_**Let's talk about love**_

_(Vamos falar de amor...)_

"Se a medida do amor que dedicamos aos outros é o quão afortunados nós somos, então, aqui está a materialização de toda riqueza que vocês possuem..." – abriu os braços, indicando todos os jovens que estavam de pé e que cantavam, emocionados, a bela canção. Sakura não pôde mais resistir e abraçou a filha, fortemente, com a felicidade que sentia transbordando de sua alma, através dos olhos. – "Shaoran e Sakura Li... é em nome de todos que os agradeço por serem nossos pais queridos..." - a garota também não conseguiu mais conter a emoção e terminou, com lágrimas banhando seu rosto.

"Por favor, sentem-se todos!" – o padre pediu, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Sabia que o modo de vida que aquele casal levava era um exemplo para todos e por isso se sentia igualmente emocionado com o discurso, mas não poderia deixar que aquela celebração saísse do controle. – "Vamos continuar com a cerimônia." – ele pediu, sendo atendido lentamente pelos presentes. – "Agora, peço que os dois se aproximem para renovarem seus votos."

O casal aproximou-se do padre, com sorrisos emocionados em seus lábios. Respirando profundamente, Shaoran iniciou seu pequeno discurso.

"No inicio eu tive receio de não superar todas as expectativas que você depositou em mim. Você desistiu de toda uma vida para estar comigo, e eu realmente tive medo de que se arrependesse de tê-lo feito. Queria ser digno de ser a pessoa que lhe mostraria o mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que queria mantê-la sob minha proteção." – ele suspirou, abaixando a cabeça por um momento. – "Acreditei que era você quem precisava de mim, mas não demorei a perceber o quão errado eu estava. E, no momento mais difícil da minha vida, você foi a primeira a me apoiar, a primeira a dizer-me que não havia problema... Fez-me perceber que a vida que estava completamente bagunçada era a minha, e não a sua pacata juventude em Kanoya... Por isso, minha querida, eu agradeço por esse 25 anos em que ficou a meu lado e que eu a amei... Assim como rezo para que possamos ter outros 25 anos como esses, ou até mais."

Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando Shaoran terminou de falar. Ele secou as lágrimas não derramadas, tendo um sorriso doce nos lábios, sendo retribuído por ela antes que esta começasse a falar.

"A vida que iniciei ao seu lado foi algo completamente novo, totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha visto e vivido. Em parte, esse fator foi o responsável por tornar tudo mágico." – ela suspirou. – "Mas, acima da magia, você me mostrou o que é a verdadeira vida. Em meus sonhos, tudo o que eu via era um casal perfeito com uma vida perfeita. O que temos não é uma vida perfeita, e sim uma vida real, com todos os seus problemas e obstáculos. E foi isso que, a meu ver, nos uniu mais ainda. Quando estávamos incertos, um sempre demonstrava confiança total no outro que nos trouxe até onde estamos hoje. Eu agradeço por cada minuto que tivemos e que ainda vamos ter... Agradeço, primeiramente, a Deus por proporcionar-nos tal dádiva, e também a você, Shaoran, por tornar tudo isso possível. E por me fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo."

Logo após essa fala de Sakura, Shaoran aproximou-se dela, beijando-a ternamente, sob uma onda de aplausos dos presentes, alguns com lágrimas nos olhos.

"E então, pelos poderes concedidos a mim por Deus, eu lhes abençôo, meus filhos. Um casal que passou por grandes provações e conquistou muito... E tem muito, o que conquistar ainda." – o padre fez o sinal da cruz e uma leve reverência, dando espaço ao casal.

Fitaram-se intensamente, até que Sakura abraçou-o ternamente, sendo envolvida pelo braço direito dele enquanto ele beijava sua testa.

**N/A –**

Miaka: OMG! Ainda existem pessoas esperando por esse final? O.O Admito, a maior culpa foi minha... Entrei em ano de vestibular, minhas horas de internet diminuiram (na verdade nem tanto, mas ainda assim complicou muito minha vida), tive vários problemas esse ano, fiquei deprimida... Enfim! Finalmente terminamos isso... senta na escrivaninha e volta a estudar Só mais duas provas, só mais duas... (uma das quais eu nem sei se vou prestar)

Yoru: O.ò... Bem... o que é isso aqui mesmo? (sem graça ao observar as expressões incrédulas dos leitores) XD huahuahua... Brincadeira... eu não esqueci que esse fic existia. Sério! Eu não esqueci, juro!... . Porque será que eles não acreditam?... u.ù Bem...O grande problema com o fechamento de DdD certamente foi a questão "_tempo"_... Até o mês de julho tínhamos apenas uma parte do capítulo planejada foi lindo de ver... Em pleno AF, maior bagunça e nós estávamos lá resolvendo questões de fics... Podem perguntar pro Fê! XD... Eita vício... Mas apesar de termos resolvido como seria o final do capítulo E do fic em julho não conseguíamos nos encontrar para falar de fics... e quando conseguíamos acabávamos falando de OUTRA coisa... huahuahau (risada maléfica)

Miaka: Não era exatamente só uma coisa da qual falávamos... Foram tantas confusões esse ano... Tantos problemas... Não vale a pena nem lembrar... u.u Enfim! Aqui está o final... O que acharam? Mesmo após a demora, acho que ficou bom, não? o.o Eu não posso falar muito, afinal, falar da própria fic é furada, mas... Particularmente, eu gostei... XD

Yoru: Realmente,... falávamos de várias coisas e problema e assuntos e projetos e coisinhas... Mas sinceramente, eu não acho que tenha sido nosso melhor trabalho (não que possamos falar muito sobre isso, afinal, oficialmente, só temos dois fics em parceria), mas no final até que ficou legal... Só que fico envergonhada do tempo que levamos para concluí-lo... O.ò não vou voltar a esse assunto...

Miaka: Realmente, por mais problemas que tivemos, realmente demoramos demais... Enfim, mudando de assunto...

Yoru: Bem... Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN que tiveram paciência de ler essa história apesar de todos os atrasos e etc... foi escrita com carinho e dedicação para vocês... Beijinhos a todos e um abraço bem apertado. UM Feliz Natal e um ANO NOVO cheio de paz, Saúde, alegria e inspiração...

Miaka: Sim, sim! Aliás, eu tenho que assumir a responsabilidade para os nossos desejos de Feliz Natal terem se atrasado... O cap já estava pronto e só faltava a minha finalização das notas, sendo que a Yoru está sem internet por tempo indeterminado... Mas esse final de ano foi mais atribulado que o normal... E quando eu não estava fazendo algo, estava realmente acabada demais, e não queria deixar uma coisa mal feita para vocês, logo no último cap...

Muito obrigada pela paciência e posso garantir-lhes que Yoru no Hoshi não morrerá tão cedo Não sei quando voltamos, mas juro que voltaremos! o/

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! o/**

**Happy New Year! o/**

**Yoru no Hoshi.**


End file.
